Les Démons en Amor :: The Demons in Love
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: AU. Different Languages. Rated M to be safe. Rire has fallen in love with the formidable Español vampiro Antonio. Though the problem is Rire is a Français Loup-Garou, and the two are enemies and have a fear of each others species. What shall Rire do? How shall the two react to each other? What about their family?
1. Introduction

Characters: Antonio, Lovino and Feliciano, Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis, Arthur, Elizaveta, Roderich, Alfred and Matthew, and Rire Xiron (OC). And some more. _(Not gunna say, might spoils)_

* * *

Given Languages: French, Spanish, Italian and German.  
A little Hungarian and later on a few more languages, but I wont mention them, it might spoils.

There will be notes at the bottom for translations of the languages.

* * *

I do not own Any of Hetalia.. Though I wish I did. How I would do many things to those boys... *cough* I mean, how I would mess around during school talking about stupid things and attacking Lovino and Antonio with Tomatoes.

I found my OC for Hetalia. Her name is Rire. It means Laugh in French and Laughter in German. In Spanish it's pronounced "Risa" and in Italian "Riso" but means the same thing which is Laughter or Laugh, so it all goes well I guess... With how this story will end up going. Hopefully. xD


	2. Chapter 1: School and a film night

Casually walking down the halls of the academy, in the normal summer uniform for girls at Academy, it was the end of the first week back after the break of three weeks from school due to construction work, after some idiots within the school decided to mess around and burst the water pipes flooding the school. It was a hot day, and she was stuck with jobs on helping the teachers. Reaching the staff room the young girl was greeted by a well familiar cheerful, brunette with his usual scruffy hair, her best friend since childhood and still best friends, though both of them had wonderful and not very, fun secret, that only the two knew about each other. It was fun for the both of them, but not for other members of society.

"Hola Senorita! Risa, ¿Cómo estás?" He asked in his home tongue as she sighed a little and smiled and replied to him.

"Je suis bien, merci, ¿Cómo estás? Toni~" As usual to annoy the Spaniard, Ri would first reply back to him in the casual home tongue of the annoying perverted friend Francis and her own, then ask him the same thing in Spanish.

He pounted like a four year old and she couldn't help but laugh at him. "Eso no era bueno Rire ... Usted sabe que me molesta cuando se habla en ese idioma bastardo!" I raised my arms in defense and chuckled a little at the angered spanish boy.

"Lo siento, I couldn't help it Toni~ Bin ich vergeben?" She chuckled again as he would shout a little more, before both being interrupted by a teacher.

Mr. Kirkland, the English teacher, who was really Scottish. "Are you two going to stand out here, or hand in those papers given to you by yer bloody teachers?" The two teens nodded handing him the papers before legging it up the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh je, wir wirklich genervt Mr. Kirkland." Looking at him, panting from the running as he nodded and replied with a "Si, senorita" The two chuckled and after calming down the reddish orange haired girl patted him on the back. "Work out more Toni~ You look like you need it. See ya around mate." Ri would walk back to her class as he chuckled and nodded.

"I will. Maybe get Francis and Gil to tag along. Hehe. See ya Risa" He walked off to his class as everyone in the academy all waited for lunch.

* * *

"Caio, bella" Ri looked round to see Lovino walking towards Antonio and herself, with Lud and Feli. God those two were weirdo's, Feli was always around Lud, sometimes they all thought that they were secretly going out, except Gil who thinks they are strange because of it.

"Afternoon my fellow Italian tomato lover." He groaned and looked away blushing a little, obviously she didn't blush at his comment, because it didn't appeal to her in a loving way, just a sly flirtish remark, that he used on nearly everyone the group knew, who were female.

Not long after the five sat down, sincerely they group was joined by the pervert Francis and the so called _'awesome'_ Gilbert. "Bonjour, mon peitie chaton." Rire grumbled, as he gave his usual hello and the nickname he had always given her since forever, soon his greeting was followed by the albino's greeting, "Nachmittag, everyone." They all waved to the Prussian, while Lud was still trying to sort Feliciano out, Lovino was messing around with Antonio over the tomatoes and she was just sitting there staring at the ceiling, while France was talking about the girls in his class with Gilbert.

_'To be honest the three of my childhood friends; Gil, Toni and my cousin Fran they created that small gang right and named it 'Bad Touch Trio.'_ Mes petits garçons stupides' I laughed, and then groaned it was bad enough being related to Francis, let alone casually speaking the fluent of French.

They looked at Ri, as she forgot that when she laughed, that her laugh was aloud. "Huh.. Whats funny Chaton" Her gaze looked at the blonde haired and blue eyed cousin of hers. His blue eyes locked deeply with her heterochromatic red eye and blue eye like he could read the girls thoughts with just a gaze, and let out a small chuckled. "Oui. I agree, mon peite chaton." She rolled her eyes and looked away as everyone when back to their conversations.

* * *

A couple of hours later it was finally the end of the day. The bell rang and Rire soon legged it from the classroom to the gates to for the others. Running, because she didn't honestly want to be trampled on by the other students. "Ja~ Sie sind genial Fräulein" Looking round to see the red eyed and white haired albino walking over.

"Si, I seemed to have beaten the so called awesome Gilbert... Not so awesome now are we?" She chuckled and playfully nudged him as he nudged her back and smiled.

"Nein! I am vollständig awesome!" Casually nodding as they were soon, accompanied by the others. "Whatever you say Gilby~"

They would walk to the Spaniard's house, like always and usually watch films, though she for one, was not amused by the films her cousin wanted to watch, so instead they all stuck with one that Felciano and Lovino chose. _'Troy'_. And as usual Ri would have fall asleep, but this time it was against the albino instead of the Spaniard, who was sitting over near Lovino. Though Rire, could have fallen asleep on Francis, but then no, that would not be entertaining for her. He was family after all.

"Ja.. Tonio~ Vast ve do wiz Rire...?" He pointed at her, who was fast asleep on his shoulder. Antonio sighed and gestured the Prussian to take her up to her room, opposite his where Lovino used to sleep, and soon Gilbert took her to her room as the credits of the film were on the screen and the others of the group were, getting their things to head home.

* * *

**Translations:**

_German:_  
Bin ich vergeben?" - Am I forgiven?  
Oh je, wir wirklich genervt - Oh, we really annoyed.  
Nachmittag - Afternoon  
Ja~ Sie sind genial Fräulein - Yes~ You are awesome Miss.  
Nein! I am vollständig awesome! - No! I am completely awesome!

_French:_  
Je suis bien, merci - I am well, thanks.  
Bonjour, mon peitie chaton. - Hello, my little kitten.  
Mes petits garçons stupides - My little stupid boys.  
Oui. I agree, mon peite chaton - Yes. I agree, my little kitten.

_Spanish:_  
Hola Senorita! - Hey Miss.  
¿Cómo estás? - How are you?  
Lo siento - I'm sorry  
Eso no era bueno Rixy ... Usted sabe que me molesta cuando se habla en ese idioma bastardo! - That was not good Rixy ... You know I hate it when that language is spoken bastard!  
Si, senorita - Yes, Miss  
Si - Yes

_Italian:_  
Caio, bella - Hello, Beautiful.

* * *

**_There are your translations. Sorry if some are a bit off. R&R, no bullshit please._**

**_Now I dunno for sure, but what I've gathered is the Germans replace their 'w' with a 'v' and their 'th' with 'z'_**

**_x Ria-chan x_**


	3. Chapter 2: Secret and Arguments

Rire woke up early thinking it was Thursday, as she walked downstairs the teen blinked noticing that the lights were still of, _'Now this is either because of Toni being a Vampiro or, because he is still asleep'_ Thinking to herself, she walked into the kitchen and scratched the back of her quietly mumbling random words. After she turn around seeing the tired Spaniard, yawning. "Risa... What are you doing Chica? No es ni siquiera un día de escuela?" Rire sighed as he looked at her, with his sleepily half-opened emerald eyes and even more messy brown hair.

"Ahh... Lo siento Toni~ I didn't mean to wake you." She chuckled nervously, she felt stupid, it was a Saturday, no wonder why everyone was around so late yesterday. "Si, you should go back to bed chico. La luz del sol quema que conoce." She smiled and walked past him patting his shoulder as he took her hand Ri stared at him confused.

"Sí, pero entonces la luna es duro para un lobo, amor." He grinned as she blushed blinking as her heterochromatic eyes torn the gaze apart, and the serious looks they both gave each other, as she pulled her hand away and walked back upstairs, and after a few minutes, Antonio slowly stalked up the stairs.

Later that day after the encountered probably a small tossed lines about their specimens to each other, it became a little awkward when everyone cam over again. God knows what they were going to be doing today but, whatever it was, Ri would either be very bored or just be un-entertained and wonder off to do something else, after all she was practically a dog. "Vee~ Ri-chan... Where are you going?" Rire turned her head over to the hyper Italian sitting next to the _'oh so ever serious'_ German.

* * *

"Da nessuna parte... Just getting some water." Ri replied exiting the room quietly as Feliciano looked a little curious, turning towards his twin, the Spaniard and albino who were sitting playing a bit of poker. "Vee~ Tonio... Since when has Ri drank water?" Antonio looked round at the Italian and frowned looking at him curious. "Water... Risa never drinks water... La niña ha estado actuando un poco extraño. I'll go see whats wrong." Felici nodded to the brunette as he stood up and walked out of the room a few minutes after Rire had exited.

"Vas, up Feli. You seem to be curious about ze Frau lately?" Feliciano looked round at the albino Prussian and blinked a little. "No! Ri, guardò preoccupato per qualcosa... Thats all." Feli replied looking away going back to annoying the Prussian's little brother Ludwig. "Vat ever you say~"

"Lovi~ When petite chaton came round before she moved in... Did, Tonio and chaton ever fight?" The blonde looked at the brunette who tore his gaze and attention away from the cards he had and looked towards the Frenchman. "No... Well a few times... But, it was anything serious. I think they mostly thought because of some odd secret that Toni said they made when they were younger."

Francis nodded as the group turned to the door hearing faint shouts and name calling being emitted from the kitchen. "Was sollen wir tun? Es könnte aus dem Ruder..." Ludwig asked as Gil looked at his brother.

"Vat... Frau vill be fine. Toni couldn't hit her eve-" There was a small smash followed by a faint scream of 'burn in hell Tonio' in her home tongue of french, which made Francis shiver slightly. After there were stomps up the stairs. While everything fell silent, the Spanish teen walked back into the room and chuckled. "La chica es buena... Just not enough sleep." Even though he chuckled they didn't believe it one little bit, because the Spaniard soon frowned as he sat back down on the floor.

* * *

That night Rire sat in the middle of her floor in her room and sighed staring at the ceiling as the Spaniard walked through the door. "Lo siento. You know I didn't mean anything earlier si?" He closed the door since Lovino and the other two members of the BTT where sitting downstairs watching one of those eighteen age rated films that Francis had brought over, they weren't even old enough to watch them. Ri turned her back to the Spanish boy and growled a little, "Te perdono. Sin embargo, usted sigue siendo un vampiro que es un hijo de puta!" He chuckled and sat behind her leaning his back against hers softly. "Si. That makes you a Lobo Bastardo, Senorita." She let out a small _'tch'_ before leaning back against him with a little more strength.

_'Toni~ Your really are an idiot...'_ She thought herself as she was stopped from thinking by hearing the Spaniard mumbled '"Te quiero, mi lobo" which made her move away so he fell backwards with a small _'ugh'_ escaping his lips she smirked. "Te odio, mi estúpido vampiro."

There was a knock on the door a couple of minutes later and it slowly creaked open. The three from downstairs made their way up to check on the two of them, seeing Antonio sitting on the floor, his back against the end of her bed, he looked round at the three, and gestured for them to enter but to keep quiet while, Rire had fallen asleep on the brunette, stressed out for the argument earlier in the kitchen.

"How is mon petit chaton doux?, eh Tonio~" The Frenchman asked as he moved a strand of his cousins orange hair out of her sleeping adorable childish face. "Sembra così indifesa. She looks so vulnerable." The Italian replied as they all sat there and watched her sleep quietly. "Vas.. Francis. Isn't she your cousin...?" The blonde nodded to the white haired boy sitting next to him. "Oui. Though, she doesn't like to admit. Secretly though, Je m'inquiète, d'elle parfois."

They look at him curious. "She does reckless things, and is a real klutz by herself." Tonio chuckled, he new it first class from all the things she had knocked over when she was sorting things out or panicking. "Vell, ve should be heading back. See you around Tonio~" Gil stood up and walked out of the room, as the other two followed quietly behind him, and soon after the Spaniard heard the front door open and soon close behind the boys.

* * *

Tonio slowly trailed his hand over the defenseless girl's arm and hip, while she was sleeping, earning a small shiver from her and made her fidget a bit. He did it once more, feeling slightly amused by her reactions. The Spaniard went to do it for the last time but his hand was stopped as the girl rose her body from his lap. Yawning a little Ri looked at Tonio who just smiled, at her. "Ah~ La, Chica has woken."

He chuckled a little as Rire rubbed her eyes and stretched just to be pinned down. "T-to-nio... Gh..." She felt the soft tongue of the boy slide across her neck as she trembled. "Bastardo! Arrêt stupide! Perire!" He stopped a looked at her, frowning at the insults. In the many languages the whole small group of friends the two gained had taught each other. Antonio teaching Spanish, Francis and Rire teaching French, Lovino and Feliciano teaching Italian and Gilbert with Ludwig teaching German, as well as learning English during school by Mr. Kirkland.

"Cállate, estúpido lobo. Be obedient like un perro debería." Her breath hitched a little as she glared at him. Growling a little. "Cuida tu boca! Un mordisco y estás en peligro Tonio ~" He growled and let go, but before he would roughly kiss her lips annoyed at her back chatting him. "Estúpido lobo..." He exited her room leaving her lying on the floor. A rush of hot blood rose to her cheeks, turning them a faint red, as her eyes teared a little, while she bit her lip. "Te amo." Quietly she mumbled, a few minutes after the door had closed.

* * *

**Translations**

_Spanish:_  
Chica? No es ni siquiera un día de escuela? - Girl? It is not even a school day?  
Ahh... Lo siento Toni - Ahh... I'm sorry Toni.  
Si, you should go back to bed chico. La luz del sol quema que conoce. - Yes. You should go back to bed boy. The sunlight burns you know.  
Sí, pero entonces la luna es duro para un lobo, amor. - Yes, but the moon is hard for a wolf, love.  
La niña ha estado actuando un poco extraño. - The girl has been acting a little strange.  
La chica es buena - The girl is good.  
Lo siento. - Sorry  
Te perdono. Sin embargo, usted sigue siendo un vampiro que es un hijo de puta! - I forgive you. However you are still a vampire who is a son of a bitch!  
Si. That makes you a Lobo Bastardo, Senorita - Yes. That makes you a wolf bastard, miss.  
Te quiero, mi lobo - I love you, my wolf.  
Te odio, mi estúpido vampiro - I hate you my stupid vampire.  
Ah~ La, Chica has woken. - Ah~ The, girl has woken.  
Bastardo! - Bastard!  
Cállate, estúpido lobo. Be obedient like un perro debería. - Shut up, stupid wolf. Be obedient like a dog should.  
Cuida tu boca! Un mordisco y estás en peligro Tonio ~ Watch your mouth! One bite and you're in danger! Tonio~  
Estúpido lobo... - Stupid Wolf.  
Te amo. - I love you.

_French_  
Petite chaton - Little kitten  
Chaton - kitten  
Brûler en enfer Toni - Burn in hell Toni (Just in case you were wondering what the insult meant and is written as in French, when she threw the glass towards him but missed (causing the smash))  
Mon petit chaton doux - My sweet little kitten.  
Oui - Yes  
Je m'inquiète, d'elle parfois - I am worried about her sometimes.  
Arrêt stupide! - Stop Stupid!

_German_  
Frau - Women  
Was sollen wir tun? Es könnte aus dem Ruder - What should we do? It could get out of hand?

_Italian_  
Da nessuna parte - Nowhere  
Rix, guardò preoccupato per qualcosa - Looked worried about something  
Sembra così indifesa - It seems so helpless  
Perire! - Perish!

* * *

**_There is your translations. Again sorry if some are a bit off._**

**_Mostly used Spanish because Spanish is awesome, plus its fun for when Tonio and Rix are insulting each other._**

**_Yes Rix finally agreed with Toni admitting they still had that lovey dovey feeling for each other even though it has been a few years since they admitted they love each other before. Though those feelings faded and now have returned to bite them back in their asses! :D_**

**_Next chapter my involve a bit of blood, late Saturday's and the whole day of Sunday, a perfect way to torture each other, through love and rivalry._**

**_R&R NO FUCKING BULLSHIT. Maybe the few comments on Translations. But nutting else!_**

**_x Ria-chan x_**


	4. Chapter 3: Blood and New People

Rire lifted herself up off the ground and wiped her mouth before climbing in her bed till the next morning where she would soon have to face the idiot once more, while everyone would obviously come over once again. Rire just couldn't see why the Spanish bastard couldn't go round Francis' or Gilbert's house, and they all meet up there. Give her a break for once. Plus then she would have to see his stupid face and get all annoyed over it. After all, he did practically harass her like five minutes ago, and tell her to act like his wolf which basically meant in her opinion be _'his bloody dog!'_ She sighed angered a little, and mumbled to herself, "Stupid! Idiot! Je déteste ce espagnol, salaud!" She wrapped her arms around her knees, she couldn't even sleep she was that annoyed or scared, she didn't even know herself why she was like this, she would've like what he did, probably, if he wasn't so ruff and harsh with his words. Rire was harsh as well with words, but any probably would have acted like that, in a situation that bad. Specially with a childhood friend, who she had serious love feelings for, so many years, when they were both younger.

Toni would stand outside of her room and frown a little, he could tell he messed up and didn't even mean what he said to her. Let alone call her a dog and told her to act like one. As he walked down to clean up after the others, who left a huge mess in the main room, as he did so he mumbled to himself, "Soy un maldito idiota." Antonio knew, if Francis found out about what he did, he wouldn't be to pleased, not because they were family, well that would be one reason, the other reason is, because she was a beautiful girl and probably out of rage he would ramble on saying something like _'Elle ne pouvait faire mieux'_ or _'Vous êtes pathétique.'_ and would probably finish it off with a _'Connard'_ and run to his cousin.  
Even though he wasn't and hasn't ever meant to be ruff with the girl or any girl, he felt guilty for even touching her that much. Plus he did it out of rage, because she nearly bloody killed him with a vase in the kitchen, early on that night, and told him to burn which for one, he was not going to do, and two she knew that was going to far on the account that he was, in fact a vampire, and they do, in fact burn, in many ways. He would only hear a few words from Gil, probably _'Verlierers'_ or _'Das ist nicht der Weg, um zu behandeln der Frau! Du bist so ein Arschloch.'_ and the rest, apart from Feliciano, wouldn't really mind and probably call him an _'Idiota'_, well Lovino would call him a _'Pomodoro Bastardo!'_

* * *

Rire walked out of her room, to get a drink, both of them wondered why they were even living together, they were both practically enemies, they knew that because of the blood they had inside of the. The were Rivals. If so... Why did they feel more than friends, and less of rivals? They couldn't deny the fact that they have been hiding there feelings since they were children and now, she was 16 and he was 17 and they only just realized that the feels they had for each other are slowly haunting them again, and why now of all times.

They just couldn't let the others find out about what they really were, hiding in the skins of humans, both of them were monsters, yet, they both had experienced the ways of humans, well most of the ways humans react around others, and caught on quite quickly, even for a dog, Rire had matched the way she should act around others by the help of just watching her cousin, though, some of the things her cousin did in public was defiantly not, what she would do, no matter what. In fact I think the whole group when they were out, they were always being embarrassed by the Frenchman, and would slowly split from him and disappear somewhere else within the town.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen she soon turned and shot a glare straight at the brunette who was walking into the kitchen and out of instinct, Rire immediately grabbed the closest sharp thing near her into her right hand, which in her case was the cleaned up smashed glass from the vase she had thrown at her bloodthirsty bastard of a friend. The Spanish boy had to clean up from earlier after she stormed up stairs before any of the others saw as they left.

Cutting herself, but she didn't care, as the blood marked the glass from the tight grip she had on the shard, Rire still kept her eyes firmly on the Spanish man as he walked over to her, pointing the shard towards him. "Whoa. Risa, chica, put down the glass shard! ¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente estúpido ..?" Tonio took her right arm as she stepped away. "Lo seinto, bella. I was being a intensive, prick earlier. De verdad lo siento."

"Graver! Je vous hais." She grabbed another shard in her other hand, and stabbed his arm, making him wince. "Let go."

"No hasta que suelte el cristal. Mentiroso!"

"Tú eres la mentirosa!"

"Si soy ... ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Je suis un imbécile pour vous croire."

He sighed and took her hand, causing her to growl. Letting go of the other shard, to grab his wrist of the hand holding hers, "Si, you are a fool. You believed your worst enemy." Glaring at him she moved her hand away from his wrist and, soon the room echoed with a clash of skin, after she had slapped him. _'Risa, all you're doing is hurting yourself.'_ Turning his head away thinking to himself that small sentence, slowly putting more pressure around her hand.

"Don't attack me back with my own words! T-tous les garçons e-espagnols sont les mêmes. Égoïste et p-pathétique!" She winced, feeling his hand tighten around hers with the glass, gulping a little cringing from the feel, of just her blood reaching her wrist. "T-toni... Arrêt. S-s'il te plaît!" He let go of her hand, but not fully, just enough for her to drop the shard, making it smash into smaller pieces as it hit the floor, then licked the blood, causing her to blush. "D-don't, T-toni." Closing her eyes slightly, looking away she gulped and shivered as he licked her neck. "T-tonio! Arrêt! Please." She slipped backwards, pulling him with her, making a loud thud and then another small crash, as she knocked the glass off that she had only just taken from the cupboard.

To make it more embarrassing, the position they were in, was not good for the five people who had just walked back into the house, yeah Ri heard the door close, but the girl didn't hear it open. Obviously Antonio had forgotten that they were staying round, due to it being a Saturday, so she blushed more hoping that they didn't see anything more than the two fall over. "M-morire.." She grumbled as he chuckled. The other five looked at each other confused, then the two Italians ran to help. "S-smettere. You guys go to the main room, we'll be there in a minute." She looked at the two boys as they stood at the door and nodded turning, to go into the other room. She looked at him and growled a little, carefully removing the glass from his arm, making him tense up a little from the pain. Both of them, knew that they were practically on shards of glass from the smashed layers that hit the ground before them, though Rire had the worse of it, since she was the one lying on the floor and shards.

* * *

After the Spanish teen helped her upstairs, he went to ask Feliciano, to clean the blood and glass up in the kitchen, while he sorted Ri out. As Feli, got up as the Spaniard ran back up to her room while Francis growled a little in disapproval and annoyance, plus that he was worried for his cousin. "What... The hell happened..? Il ferait mieux, expliquer, quand il obtient ici-bas!" Gil sighed and relaxed on the couch with his brother and Lovino. After Feliciano had cleaned the kitchen up, they looked round as soon as he walked back in. "There... All done. Vee~ There was a lot of blood." Lovi looked at his brother and sighed, as if to say 'Shut the fuck up idiot. You making it worse for the Frog!', while Francis got even more agitated.

"W-why can't, you just do it.. L-like they do it normally? Antiseptic w-wipes? T-Toni! Dieu!" She squealed a little due to it stinging like a bitch, as he looked at her and gently stroked her face. "Porque, Amor. He sido un vampiro durante mucho tiempo.. And you my dear, a wolf." He smirked and took a little bit of the alcohol, and that one smirk sent shivers down her spine, and started, on the cuts that were slightly deep on her leg. Sucking, around them, feeding the cuts with the alcohol, the running his tongue over it, to make sure all the alcohol was in the cut. He left the surface cuts, they could easily heal themselves, earning a few little mumbles of moans from the girl infront of him, made me smile. Though it was different from Ri's veiw. Screaming at the sting and she would have shouted, "Je vous hais! To-" but not being about t finish the sentence due to him covering her mouth, as if to say 'Shut up, or the guys will hear.' which instantly made Rire blush and nod, and as he moved her hand she took a calm deep breath.

After he had finished he stood up and she pulled him back, "I went through it.. So you are. Too." He sat back on the bed as she removed his shirt, taking a sip of the alcohol, she softly suck where his cut was, feeding the alcohol into it, and then licked it, making him wince. Quietly she whispered his name over his shoulder as she turned his head gently and kissed him. "Te odio. Toni" He smiled, softly kissing her back. "Te amo, mi lobo." After she wrapped his arm in a bandage and then he wrapped her leg, waist, arm and hand. Due to her getting the deeper cups from the shards in her shoulder area near her shoulder blade and arm, plus her upper thigh and lower shin area on her leg and the cut in her lower back from the bottom of the glass. "You are so reckless Rire." He walked out of her room to his room, as she smiled and got a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt on, following after him downstairs, after he grabbed a clean shirt and walked out of his room.

"ANTONIO!" She jumped at the sudden shout from her cousin. "C'est quoi ce bordel est arrivé! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma pauvre petite cousine!" She stood there as he ran and hugged her, wincing a little from the grip around her arms. "I didn't... We had an argument... She smashed more glass.. And stabbed me... What was I meant to do!" Toni replied sitting down between Lovi and Gil as Lud moved and sat next to Feliciano, and where Francis was sitting before he decided to suffocate, Rire to death. "I would prefer to be suffocated by the Spanish Bastard and not family Francis. Rentrez chez vous et mourir, putain de bâtard ennuyeux!" He winced at the hurtful words and let go of her. "Why.. So harsh? Mon chaton... Did he do anything bad...? Dieu. S'il vous plaît dites-moi." She pushed him away and mumbled telling him to sit down, because she was already in a bad enough mood. "I'm fine. Stop worrying. I don't need two people worrying over me!" He went and sat back down, as Gilbert looked at them. "So, can ve all get on viz dieser Gott verdammte Spiel! Ja?" She looked at him sitting against the wall next to the door of the main room, as he handed out the cards. Rire didn't play poker, and Tonio didn't seem to be in the mood, probably due to the three arguments the two of them had been in today, so he passed on playing and just watched.

* * *

Soon Feli was asleep, Lovino was well on his way, Lud got bored and gave up, Francis was sulking in the corner because Ri told him to die. Tonio was just staring at the ceiling thinking about something and Gilbert was watching a two hour long film on the flat screen. Rire just sat out in the garden of Tonio's house staring at the stars bored. She looked over and scowled when she saw the short blonde with the tall blonde stand at the gate and sighed. "Gil! The idiots are here!" Lovino woke up as Francis stopped his sulking while the two blondes walked into the house following Rix. "What the bloody hell is he doing here!" The green eyed one, pointed towards the Frenchman. "Quel est le salaud britannique fais ici! Expliquez-vous!" The other just came out with "Sup dudes." Sighing you went and immediately sat between Antonio and Lovino, as Gil waved still watching the film that was on TV, sometimes Ri just thought the Albino ignored her. "That Albino Bastardo invited him. Plus the Tomato bastardo, didn't object to it." Lovi grumbled yawning. "Pourquoi tant de putain personnes, toute façon? Isn't it bad enough, with Francis and Gilbert here... Tonio? Possibly Lovino?" She was nudged by Lovi and snickered as he just groaned. "Anyhow, just make yourself at home. Francis.. Ignore the mignon, Anglais lapin." She smiled as the two new visitors sat down next to Lud and Feli "We know he is adorable, but don't kill yo-" Tonio covered her mouth, and looked at him, growling a little when Lovi gripped her wrist and squeezed it with a lot of pressure. "Lo siento, Arthur. She speaks her mind a lot. Son primos que ves."

Rire didn't get it but eventually she gave up, licking Toni's hand he let go quickly and wiped it on Gil, as she smirked as Gil grumbled something in German and shrugged his hand away. "You love it really Tonio~" Her gaze shot Lovi as he glared back. "Lasciate andare ora! Si po italiana, bastard." He shook his head. "Mai. È, francese cagna." She growled and bit his shoulder as he let go, Antonio glared at her and she smirked. "Was that a yes... I'm sure I heard yes, right Lovi~" He growled and looked away and blushed because she bit him, and she smiled seeing the small blush though soon they all sat there bored.

* * *

Already, Lud was asleep with Feli resting his head on Lud's shoulder. Gilbert had fallen asleep watching the TV, just like the american that came with Arthur, who was giving of an annoyed atmosphere, as well as Francis, Lovi had blushed, as Ri fell asleep on his shoulder and Antonio sighed. "Francis... Take Feli to his room, while Arthur sorts out Alfred." Fran nodded picking up Feli, as Tonio looked towards Ri as Lovi looked at him, he nodded towards Antonio, as he moved Rire onto his shoulder letting the Italian go to the room where his brother was. Arthur on the other hand, kicked the american waking him up and headed for their room upstairs at the back of the house.

Soon, Toni picked Rire up, putting his arm under her legs and against her back, while Francis nudged Lud and Gil. Antonio took Ri upstairs and laid her on her bed, covering her up, with her quilt, walking out quietly as the rest walked to the spare rooms they were assigned to with in the house, Francis by himself, Ludwig and Gilbert, Arthur and Alfred, while Feliciano and Lovino were downstairs in Feli's room, and Rire in hers. He made his way back to his room and after about ten minutes of just staring at his ceiling, the Spanish monster had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Translations**

_Spanish:_  
Soy un maldito idiota. - I'm a fucking idiot.  
¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente estúpido ..? - Why are you so fucking stupid?  
Lo seinto, bella. I was being a intensive, prick earlier. De verdad lo siento. - Sorry, beautiful. I was being a intensive, prick earlier. I'm really sorry.  
No hasta que suelte el cristal. Mentiroso! - Not until you release the glass. Liar!  
Tú eres la mentirosa! - You're the Liar!  
Si soy ... ¿Qué hay de ti? - If I am... What about you?  
Si - Yes.  
Porque, Amor. He sido un vampiro durante mucho tiempo.. And you my dear, a wolf. - Because love I've been a vampire for a long time .. And you my dear, a wolf.  
Te odio - I hate you  
Te amo, mi lobo. - I love you, my wolf.  
Lo siento, Arthur - Sorry, Arthur.  
Son primos que ves. - They are cousins you see.

_German:_  
Verlierers - Loser  
Das ist nicht der Weg, um zu behandeln der Frau! Du bist so ein Arschloch. - This is not the way to treat the woman! You are such an asshole.  
dieser Gott verdammte Spiel! Ja? - this god damn game! Yes?

_French:_  
Je déteste ce espagnol, salaud! - I hate you, Spanish Bastard!  
Elle ne pouvait faire mieux - She could do better  
Vous êtes pathétique. - You are pathetic  
Connard - Asshole.  
Graver! Je vous hais. - Burn! I hate you.  
Je suis un imbécile pour vous croire. - I'm a fool to believe you.  
T-tous les garçons e-espagnols sont les mêmes. Égoïste et p-pathétique! - A-all S-Spanish boys are the same. Selfish and p-pathetic!  
Arrêt. S-s'il te plaît! - Stop. P-please.  
Arrêt. - Stop  
Il ferait mieux, expliquer, quand il obtient ici-bas! - He'd better explain, when he gets down here!  
Dieu! - God.  
Je vous hais! - I hate you.  
C'est quoi ce bordel est arrivé! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma pauvre petite cousine! - What the hell happened! What have you done to my poor little cousin!  
Rentrez chez vous et mourir, putain de bâtard ennuyeux! - Go home and die, fucking annoying bastard!  
Mon chaton - My kitten.  
Dieu. S'il vous plaît dites-moi? - God. Please tell me?  
Quel est le salaud britannique fais ici! Expliquez-vous! - What is the British bastard doing here! Explain!  
Pourquoi tant de putain personnes, toute façon? - Why so many damn people, anyway?  
Ignore the mignon, Anglais lapin. - Ignore the cute, English rabbit.

_Italian:_  
Pomodoro Bastardo! - Tomato Bastard!  
M-morire. - D-die  
S-smettere. S-stop.  
Albino Bastardo - Albino Bastard.  
Lasciate andare ora! Si po italiana, bastard. -Let go now! You little Italian, bastard.  
Mai. È, francese cagna. - Never. You, French bitch.

* * *

_**There was a little blood, and fighting, maybe later on there will be more...**_

_**When more serious matters happen.**_

_**Since I've found my OC named Rire again. (Thought I lost all her information, but I found it again) *cries with joy* I have changed the other chapters including the introduction adding some information about her there. So read up the introduction if you like to, no forcing just a suggestion.**_

_**And thanks to my wonderful and lovely friend Millie, at school, she gave me the idea to let Antonio and Rire have that love hate relationship.**_  
_**When alone they are all lovey dovey, to a certain degree, though Rire wont admit and will say the opposite**_  
_**(e.g. Te odio instead of Te amo)**_  
_**But Antonio knows she means 'Te amo' and not 'Te odio.'**_  
_**But when around the others like Gil and Francis, they act like they hate each other, and only wind each other up.**_

_**Yus! Alfred and Arthur are now it the fanfic! Scotland was involved in Chap. 1.**_  
_**So I thought, why not these bloody two as well. :D**_

_**Don't forget to R&R 3**_

_**x Ria-chan x**_


	5. Chapter 4: A bit about Rire

The first thing that Rire was going to do, is apologize to Feliciano for make a mess, that Antonio asked him to clean up. She woke up stretching, though it still hurt her arm and leg. Slowly the young teen climbed from her bed not wanting to hurt herself any more, that she was. Ri made her way to her wardrobe but before she could change the one person she didn't expect to see in the morning walked into her room. "Mädche, reinigen die erste Wunden. Dann ändern. Bestellungen aus Tonio." She looked at him and frowned, shaking her head. Rire would pull out fresh clothes before turning back round the the albino teen standing at her door, quietly. Ri would quietly mumble her answer, but loud enough for him to hear her. "Nein, ich werde in Ordnung sein. Tell Tonio that." Gil nodded and left her alone going back downstairs to calm down the havoc between the Frenchman and Englishman. She would change into her new outfit which was nothing fancy and head downstairs. "Rire, right. Sup dude." Rire spun her head round seeing the young boy, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, instantly she blushed a nodded. "Hello."

"Alfred."

"Oh. Uh, hello Alfred."

The two walked downstairs and looked at the small argument about why Francis was here, but also another about why Arthur was here. Tonio was taking care of Francis' disapproval, while Gil was taking care of Arthur's. As for the two Italian brothers, they were still asleep, how they did it, Ri really didn't know, but she so wanted to know, then she wouldn't have to be woken up by the racet all the time. "Sí, Fran, calm down you idiota." Ri turned to Alfred who smiled, and turned his gaze from her to Arthur, while she looked towards Francis. Both of them together in sync sighed and just said, "Family." Straight away it went silent and the four boys were staring at the two teens standing in the doorway. Rire looked at Alfred as he looked back at her. Both gave each other a confused look before turning back to the boys.

"Did.. We say something.. Wrong?" Rix blinked "Yeah, man... What's up with the arguing and stuff." Alfred shrugged and scratched the back of his head groaning. "Anyway. Rire.. Do you want help with the cuts while these four sort themselves out?" She looked towards the american and nodded as he smiled.

Both walked away, engaging in a conversation, as the other four just looked at each other completely confused. "The.. Bloody hell. Alfred, made a friend." Francis looked at the Englishman and smirked. "Oui, mon petite chaton, makes many friends." He did his laugh as Arthur glared at him, and the other two just sighed and relaxed a bit, Tonio mumbled while Gilbert sat down, "Amigo's, please. Risa and Alfred are just getting along... ¿Es que la gente no puede hacer eso ahora?" The two calmed down and sat down on seprate seats as Francis sat near Gilbert as Arthur sat on the sofa opposite the two while Tonio made his way into the kitchen, to get some drinks. Ignoring that Alfred and Ri were sitting at the table in deep conversation about comics.

"We aren't related, but we are like brothers, its all a complicated mess." He smiled as Rire nodded. "How about you? I know your Francis' cousin, but what about the others?" He asked as he flipped the page, of the comic that Ri had grabbed for him, from the cupboard. As Tonio left the kitchen and walked back into the main room handing the drinks, to his surprise, the brothers where awake and so was Lud, which meant getting more drinks.

"What do you me-"

She was cut of as Alfred looked at her. "Feli, Lovi, Lud, Gil and Toni... What are they all to you?" He went back to the comic waiting for her answer.

"W-well.. Lovi and Feli, they're like my hermano's... While Gil is like a papa to me. He is always telling me off... Lud I dunno. I guess he is just, one of those people that I go to when I need help and no one else is around to help." She looked at the ceiling falling quiet.

"Tonio... You missed him out?"

"To..nio.. I don't know..." She frowned and looked at him, she wondered if he was properly listening, but he had to be, since he wouldn't have noticed that she missed Antonio out if he didn't listen. "Antonio.. He... I guess he is a really close friend..."

"SO.. You love him?" He looked up confused at her as she chocked on the air she was breathing in. "Or... Not? You bo-"

"Odio el estoy que chico... Je le hais, il est une telle..." She trembled a little cutting him off before he could finish what he was going to say. Alfred coughed a bit. "Lets change the subject... Heroine~?" Nodding as Tonio had walked in, she frowned as while Al read the comic. "Vee~ Are you two coming back to the main room, everyone is up." Tonio made the drinks as they both nodded Alfred left the room first and sat with Arthur, Lud and Feli. While Francis, Lovi and Gil sat waiting for the other two.

* * *

"You... Heard didn't you?" Quietly he nodded and mumbled 'Sí' Ri just sighed. "Te odio. You never get worked up hardly, and your always so chilled." She mumbled as he sat next to her, and unwrapped the bandages on her hand.

"I know."

"Then... Why? Why do you never get angry... And when you do, it's because of something I say." He shrugged as she looked at him, "What.. You can't give me an answer..!"

"Te amo." He cleaned the cuts down with the wipes then added a fresh clean bandage around her hand. "Te odio." He took the words straight from her mouth and smiled a little, "I know... You hate me Risa." She growled at him as he shook his head as if to say let him speak. "Es por eso que... Te quiero." Rire stayed quiet and decided to let him speak, she didn't know what he was going to do. "Lo siento. I know.. I've been mean. Though... Usted ha sido malo conmigo, así, toma mi brazo, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera iba a hacer nada, Y sin embargo usted apuñalado mi. Y a menos que usted deje de querer hacerse daño... Usted vas a punalada usted mismo de su propio dolor." Half way through what he had said, he started to sort out her left arm cleaning it with the wipes "So... Risa, just stop getting angered, or frightened of every little step you make. Estamos aquí para usted ... Y yo estoy aquí para ... Te amo Ri-Ri." After he had done her arm, he smiled and left with the drinks. Leaving her in the kitchen.

* * *

Rire stayed in the kitchen she rested her head on the table and mumbled a song to herself trying to think of an apology to everyone, mostly Feliciano for making him clean up after the two of them yesterday and Antonio for always getting annoyed at him over nothing. As well as Francis, she didn't honestly mean for him to get upset, and she didn't really want him to die, he was her family after all, she had to think of so many apologies, it was angering her so much. Thinking and to calm herself down, Rire slightly remembered a couple of verses from a song her mother use to sing to her father, and taught Rire. She mumbled the words in her home tongue. In the soft gental and calming voice she had, but never showed.

_**[1] **__Chaque fois que tu m'as embrassé_  
_'Every time you kissed me'_  
_Je tremblais comme un enfant_  
_'I trembled like a child.'_  
_Rassembler les roses_  
_'Gathering the roses'_  
_Nous avons chanté pour l'espoir_  
_'We sang for the hope'_

She yawned a little as the others went quiet from hearing the soft singing, while Francis translated it from his language to english writing it down. Francis knew the song and finished it off before even hearing the rest of it, and told them that straight after he had introduced Rire to Gil and Tonio she had remembered the song her mother used to sing to her and her Father, before she had died.

_Votre voix est très en battements de mon coeur_  
_'Your very voice is in my heartbeat'_  
_Plus doux que mon rêve_  
_'Sweeter than my dream,'_  
_Nous étions là, en fleur éternelle_  
_'We were there, in everlasting bloom,'_  
_Maintenant que mon bonheur chanter dans mon rêve ..._  
_'Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...'_

She noticed it had gone quiet in the other room and wondered what was happening but decided to stay in the kitchen she still had not figured out how to apologize to them all. She finished the rest of the song quietly as Francis wrote it down while she sang it, he wasn't expecting her to remember so much of it, since it had been about eight years since her mother had passed away and about a year or two after her mother her father had passed on as well, which was nine or ten years ago.

_Sous les étoiles_  
_'Underneath the stars'_  
_Ombragée par les fleurs_  
_'Shaded by the flowers'_  
_Embrasse-moi dans la journée morosité d'été, mon amour_  
_'Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love'_  
_Vous êtes toute ma volonté, mon cœur et mon chant_  
_'You are all my pleasure, my heart and my song'_  
_Je serai en train de rêver dans le passé_  
_'I will be dreaming in the past'_  
_Jusqu'à ce que vous venez_  
_'Until you come'_  
_Jusqu'à ce que nous fermons les yeux_  
_'Until we close our eyes' __**[1]**_

* * *

The boys all sighed as Tonio frowned a little. "Tonio... Vee~ Tonio... You okay?" He looked up towards Feli and nodded. "Sí, I'm fine amigo." Alfred looked at him as Arthur went to ask a question. "You said, that she remembered the song after meeting Antonio and Gilbert... Did you go out with her Antonio?" The English teen looked towards the Spanish as the other were a little shocked apart from Lovino and Francis.

"Er ging mit heraus, Liebe?!" Gilbert asked a bit shocked, he knew something was going on between them when they were little.

"Vhen vas this?" Ludwig asked shocked, since he didn't know hardly any of them apart from Feliciano and Gil.

"Vee~ Why didn't I get told?" As usual Feliciano was feeling left out and wanted to know why no one had told him.

"Non. They didn't go out. Chaton avait le béguin pour lui, et il plus les mêmes sentiments, Tonio retours il. Ils ne sortaient jamais." Francis explained as Tonio sighed. "Rire était de peur de lui demander sortir et en toute honnêteté, elle était encore un jeune enfant." The others nodded as Arthur looked at the spanish teen. "But.. Did, she refere the song to you in any case..?" Antonio shook his head and thought a little. "No, lo siento, it was different. No me gustaría repetir que tampoco." They all understood the languages being thrown around due to being around each other for years, so they didn't have a problem with translating any of it, apart from songs like what Rire had sung.

Quietly she stood there, she had been there as they were talking about it. The only one that noticed was Lovino, but didn't bother saying anything to the others. They still didn't know she was standing there as Gilbert smiled. "Tonio ~ Das Mädchen liebt dich immer noch." He looked straight towards Rix as she blushed a bit, while the others looked at her as well.

"The Lady has a voice. I will give her that." Arthur mumbled, quietly commenting on her singing which made her blush more, as a few others nodded and agreed with him. "The Heroine always has the precious voice..." Alfred grinned at her.

Rire gulped a little and stuttered to talk, "J-j-je v-vou-s h-hais! T-tous!" She ran back to the kitchen. As Francis went after her to comfort her a little. "Still a sore spot eh~ Poor Liebe." Gil frowned a little, as Tonio stood up and walked upstairs. "Hmm.. Seems boz of zem are still hurting..." Lud said quietly as he looked while Tonio left.

* * *

Arthur looked at Gil, a little after the three left the room, Antonio going to his room, and Rire as well as Francis in the Kitchen. "Did they really like each other that much?" Gil nodded a little.

"You see. Ven ve vere all younger. Tonio and Liebe would alvays be around each ozer after Francis had introduced Liebe. Vey messed about, got on Francis' nerves, and sometimes bergwerk." Lovi looked round and carried on. "Then, when Francis came round here oftern because of me, he was always trying to get me to go with him. Ri and Tonio weren't their usual selves. They stopped hanging so much, I think it was around the time that Rire's papa had died." Francis walked back in with Ri holding the bottem hem of his shirt frowning. "Oui. Her father died, and she wasn't her usual self. I thought, bringing her to Tonio would help, but it didn't do anything. We heard her singing while she was out in the garden with Tonio, we thought she was explaining what had happened." Francis sat down with Rire as Gil said the last part, "Really, she vas singing zat song zat, Tonio didn't vant to repeat. We couldn't understand it eizer, since it vas in Spanish, and ve needed Tonio to translate it, but he vouldn't."

Arthur frowned a little and slightly looked at her in pity as Francis shook his head at Arthur's sympathy face telling him not to, so he looked away. Lud was quiet and a little shocked.

After a few minutes Rire quietly mumbled, something, which caught their attention. "Vat, could you repeat zat?" Gil asked nicely as Rire lifted her head from her cousin's arm. "I said. Podría traducirse si te gusta?" The blinked. "By whom?" Arthur asked nicely. She looked at him. "Who else. If Tonio won't, the only other here who knows what it means, is me... Since its in Spanish~ You English really are stupid." He blinked and growled a little as Alfred calmed him down. "Vould you do zat for us, Liebe?" Gil asked setting out a piece of paper in front of her.  
Rire picked up the pen and paper just about to write as Alfred intruppted. "Ahh.. Arthur.. We need to get Matt... I forgot, he is home alone still...!" Arthur sighed. "Okay. Calm down you bloody idiot. Let's go." Arthur bowed as Alfred dragged him out of the house, while Tonio made his way back downstairs.

"What's... Going on?"

It was an awkward silence, before Feliciano broke it. "Vee~ Ri-chan is going to translate for us~" Rire shook her hands at Feliciano and faceplamed as he stopped.

"Translate what?" He looked at the curiously, as she gulped a little, and soon started writing. "Risa... What... Are you, translating?" She looked at him frowning, but her eyes had that sneakish gleam in them, which made him relax a little inside but he would still look curious.

**_[2] _**_Yo estaba tratando de hacerse el duro por mi temerariamente._  
_'I was trying to act tough by myself recklessly.'_  
_La persona real que ha sido lo que me hizo sufrir_  
_'The real person who has been making me suffer'_  
_no era otro que mi muy yo._  
_'was none other than my very self.'_

_Solías caballo todo el tiempo_  
_'You used to horse around all the time'_  
_y nunca me escucha,_  
_'and never listen to me,'_  
_mientras yo solía enojarse por ello._  
_'while I used to get angry at you for it.' __**[2]**_

She slid the paper over to them and smiled a little. "There, you wanted the translation. It was that bad, I guess, Tonio never wanted to repeat it, because it would remind me of the past... Right Toni?" Rire turned to Toni as he nodded a frowned. "I see. Zat is more clear... I vas vandering, because.. Zis doesn't seem all zat bad." The others nodded to what Gil had said.

* * *

Rire stood up and walked back towards the gardern, as Tonio followed behind slowly she would walk to the tomato patch, it was big enough to get lost in. "¿Qué te pasa? Perderse en los parches como, cuando éramos jóvenes? Usted es tal un niño, Risa." Antonio called out chasing after her as she chuckled a little, and quietly sung a bit.

_**[3]**__ Dibújame más cerca, como si fuéramos dos imanes,_  
_'Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,'_  
_que incluso si nos separamos, nos reuniremos de nuevo._  
_'that even if we separate, we will reunite again.'_

He followed her voice noticing that it lead out of his garden. The only thing that was behind the garden was the old abandoned tree that the four of them used to mess about at, Rire, Gilbert, Francis and himself. He would open the fence like a scared child as, she stood at the withered tree her hand on its old and fragile trunk. He walked over to her quietly and smiled as she stood there.

"You found me... Mi estupido vamipro?" She smiled and looked at him.

_Vamos a convertirse en uno, está bien que no sea capaz de vuelta espalda._  
_'Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.'_  
_Eso está bien, para eres mi uno único amor._  
_'That's fine, for you're my one and only love.' __**[3]**_

She was quiet for a moment before looking towards the gate. They both had to be careful, due to the others still being here. They couldn't let them find out the secret they have. Lovi knocked on the gate. "Sorry, to inturrupt, but... Francis and Gil want you two... Well actually, just Tonio..." Tonio nodded as Lovi smiled and turned to go back towards the house. She blushed a little looking at the boy standing before her, he smiled, and hugged her.

Whispering in her ear, "Voy a dar usted un beso y volver a pintar, usted que con muchos de mi amor marca todos encima, tu cuerpo. Yo voluntad embriagado usted y le ahogar, usted en mi encanto. Just not now. Mi amor~" Rire nodded as he petted her head, and headed back to the house. She sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

* * *

As he walked into the house Tonio looked at the two who seemed to panicking a little. "What.. Happened..?" Lovino looked towards the Spaniard "They forgot about Ri's birthday which is in three days... Stupido, Francis ... Dimenticando il compleanno di suo cugino" Tonio stood there and face palmed. "Si, Lovi~ Is right. Estúpido... How could you forget Risa's birthday!" Gil looked at him curiously. "Vat about you. Did you forget her brizday?" Antonio shook his head at Gil's question and sighed. "She wrote it on the calendars.. How could I not forget... It's everywhere."

Lovi growled "DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" It was a late reaction from him, and he left the house to go and keep Rire company. As Tonio sat down with the others to plan her birthday. "Vee~ Lovino has been holding that back from the whole two days... I'm impressed." Feli commented as Lud sighed and the other three chuckled. "Vell, at least he isn't taking it out on Toni, right." They nodded as Lovino walked up to where she was and sat beside her, quietly as she slept near the trunk, still blushing a little. He frowned a little, as she mumbled a little. Lovino looked up as Feliciano walked out and looked at them. He walked over and blushed a bit seeing Ri asleep, and sat down next to her.

A little while after, Lovi instructed his little brother to go get Toni to come and bring her back into the house. Soon as instructed, Feli left them and went to get Antonio while Lovi stayed with the defenseless girl lying next to him asleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Spanish_  
Si, Fran, calm down you idiota. - Yes, Fran, calm down you idiot.  
They're like my hermanos - They're like my brothers  
Odio el estoy que chico - I hate that guy  
Te odio - I hate you  
Sí - Yes  
Te amo - I love you  
Es por eso que... Te quiero - That's why... I love you.  
Estamos aquí para usted ... Y yo estoy aquí para ... Te amo Ri-Ri. - We are here for you... And I'm here to... I love you Ri-Ri.  
Sí, I'm fine amigo. - Yes, I'm fine friend.  
No, lo siento, it was different. No me gustaría repetir que tampoco - No, sorry, it was different. I would not repeat that either  
Podría traducirse si te gusta - It could be translated if you like  
Mi estupido vamipro - My stupid vampire.  
Estúpido - Stupid

¿Qué te pasa? Perderse en los parches como, cuando éramos jóvenes? Usted es tal un niño, Risa. - What is it? Lost in the patches as when we were young? You're such a child, Risa.

Voy a dar usted un beso y volver a pintar, usted que con muchos de mi amor marca todos encima, tu cuerpo. Yo voluntad embriagado usted y le ahogar, usted en mi encanto. Just not now. Mi amor~ - I'll give you a kiss and repaint you with many of my love marks all over your body. I will intoxicate you and drown you in my charm. Just not now. My love ~

Lo siento. I know.. I've been mean. Though... Usted ha sido malo conmigo, así, toma mi brazo, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera iba a hacer nada, Y sin embargo usted apuñalado mi. Y a menos que usted deje de querer hacerse daño... Usted vas a punalada usted mismo de su propio dolor. - Sorry. I know .. I've been mean. Though ... You were mean to me and take my arm, for example. Not even going to do anything, and yet you stabbed me. And unless you stop hurting yourself ... You're going to stab yourself from your own pain.

_French_  
Je le hais, il est une telle - I hate him, he is such a  
Non. They didn't go out. Chaton avait le béguin pour lui, et il plus les mêmes sentiments, Tonio retours il. Ils ne sortaient jamais. - No. They did not go out. Kitten had a crush on him, and more of the same mind, Tonio returns it. They never went out.  
Rire était de peur de lui demander sortir et en toute honnêteté, elle était encore un jeune enfant - Rire was afraid to ask him out and in all honesty, she was still a young child  
J-j-je v-vous h-hais! T-tous! - I-i-i H-hate y-you! A-all!  
Oui - Yes

_Italian_  
Papá - Dad  
Stupido, Francis... Dimenticando il compleanno di suo cugino - Stupid, Francis... Forgetting the birthday of his cousin

_German_  
Mädche, reinigen die erste Wunden. Dann ändern. Bestellungen aus Tonio. - Girl, first clean the wounds. Then change. Orders from Tonio  
Nein, ich werde in Ordnung sein. - No, I'll be fine.  
Er ging mit heraus, Liebe - He went our with, Love?!  
Tonio ~ Das Mädchen liebt dich immer noch. - Tonio ~ The girl still loves you.  
Poor Liebe - Poor Love.  
Bergwerk - Mine

* * *

**[1]** Everytime You Kissed Me - Lacie's Melody _(Pandora Hearts)_ Translated into French.

**[2]** Kimi to Boku Opening 1 _(I think)_ Translated to Spanish.

**[3]** Magnet - Miku and Luka _(Vocaloid)_ Translated to Spanish. _(Chorus I think it was.)_

* * *

_**Well, there is a little of Rire's past. And a bit of tease from Antonio x3**_

_**Next chapter should be up soon.**_

_**R&R ;)**_

_**x Ria-chan x**_


	6. Chapter 5: Birthday Party Gone Wrong

Rire was told a few days after the sleepover that happened three days ago on Saturday, that they were all visiting Arthur's house, strict orders from Alfred! Rire had asked Alfred's age, since he seemed to be taller than he acted, she came to acknowledge that Alfred was eleven same as his twin Matthew, plus the fact that Arthur was only a year younger than she was and the same age as Lovino. She had found out everyone's age in just that one school day. Ludwig and Feliciano would have been the youngest of the group if Alfred and Matthew were never introduced by Arthur.  
There was also one of well, Arthur and Gilbert's friends who was only introduced to her the same day she had found everything out. Mathias, the Danish teen was part of a group known as the _'Fail Brother Trio'_ which was made up of Gilbert, Arthur and himself. Mathias had explained it all to Rire about the two groups, and how if Gil got bored of Fran and Tonio, he would venture overt to his and hang out with Arthur and himself.

As the day went by, and since the Academy was mixed with the middle school, the group was starting to grow awfully larger than what it was the week before. The schools had to mix with each other, due to the idiots that decided to destroy the academy once again, by playing pranks with the pipes for the eighth hundredth time in the academic years. Lucky, the middle school had a spare part of the building which wasn't used, and now was owned by its sister the academy that the older members of the large group went to.

* * *

Rire sat out on the grass and sighed, peacefully mumbling to herself, "Mixed schools are a pain in the ass... I bloody hate it." She groaned as Feliciano sat next to her quietly, which she didn't notice till she heard his small childish giggle, which was followed by _'Skipping sports again?'_ This made Rire jump and back away from the Italian in shocked, but replied with a nod to his question. Ri thought the brat was a fucking teacher, thank god it wasn't, Rire was caught many times before for skipping her P.E lessons, this time she didn't want to be caught, and she didn't want to do it.

"What do you want Feli?" Her bored gaze turned to the hyper as always boy sitting next to her.

"Nothing. Tonio. What do you like about him?" The Italian boy thought a little before smiling a wide smiled and grabbed her hands, his amber eyes opened wide, which was a shock to her, since he hardly ever opened them, and sometimes, she wondered how he even knew where he was going. "Vee~ What was that secret that Lovi mentioned, you two made when you were little, Bella?" He grinned as she looked shocked and then scowled at the thought of Lovino letting it slip that they made a secret.

"Can't say. It's... A really big secret... P-plus... Non vorrei per essere gemeva a da Tonio perché ho detto a qualcuno il segreto ~ Sorry Feli." She frowned and looked away taking her hands back.

He shook his head, he pouted a little, because he couldn't find out, but if it was a secret that big, he was not going to force the teen who is much older than himself to tell him a important secret. "It's okay Ri-chan. Vee~ Maybe when Tonio and you are okay, then you will tell us." He hugged her tightly as Rire fell back a little and nodded patting the boys back. "Go back to class! Ri-chan it's bad to skip!"

Rire chuckled and patted the boys head. "You remind me of Gilbert... Always telling me off. Though, Siamo spiacenti, Feli. Non è la vostra cosa. Essendo l'iper uno del gruppo. Quella è più il tuo posto." He smiled and nodded standing up.

"Arrivederci, Ri-chan I'll see you at Artie's later." He waved and walked away as she just sat there and smiled. She had no idea what today was about at Arthur's but it was bugging her, because no one would tell her, and like during class with Gilbert, she brought it up and the subject was changed to something else.

* * *

Rire stood in her room and gulped seeing a dress lying on her bed. It was bad enough having to wear the summer uniform, but this dress was worse. Walking to her bed after slinging her bag to her wardrobe annoyed. She stared at the red dress, it wasn't one of those fancy posh dresses, but it was like a cocktail dress. Somehow it made it's way into her room. Strapless, short skirted, with that silly under mesh and to make it more annoying, there was a light purple corset to go with it, which made it look slightly more posh than it would by itself. Sighing she walked out of her door and down towards the boy who was probably the one, that placed the dress on her bed.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! What is it with the fucking dress on my bed!"

The Spaniard looked at her and rose his hands in defense and shook his head. "T-talk to the French guy sitting on the couch. Not me! I haven't stepped foot in your room since Sunday." Rire tore her gaze from the boy and went to her cousin who seemed to be in one of those moods.

Before Rire could even talk, she had been hugged tightly by the French boy and blinked a little. "F-fran... Y-you're drunk... R-right?" When he was always drunk, he couldn't tell family from a ordinary girl he would find somewhere. It was embarrassing but she went with it, though this time she squealed covered her ear and backed away from him. She wasn't expecting her cousin to bite her ear, even if he was drunk. Why was he even drunk? That was the only thing running through her head before her thought was stopped with Gil's voice.

"Ze American won't be happy if ve are late... You should hurry and change into zat dress, Liebe... Francis picked it... Ze idiot, was tipsy when he found it." Gil motioned his hand to the clock then towards her cousin.

Tonio finished his sentence, placing his hands on her shoulder whispering it in her ear. "Apparently, it was your mothers, Risa... So, where it in her honor, Si?"

She nodded and headed upstairs to get changed, as much as she was not approving the red dress, that came half way up her thigh's due to her height, and plus the fact that it clung to her waist, when she applied the corset. The fact was, the corset pushed her breasts up, the top of the dress, would cover her breasts as much as it could, it was embarrassing for Rire to wear such a sluttish dress, for a girl who always wore boyish clothes, unless she was lounging around the house. She couldn't breath because of the corset. Her door opened as she loosed the corset so she could breath then tied it up. She didn't hear it but soon felt a pair of hands against her skin making her tremble.

"Who would have thought... You would wear it...?" The boy smiled whispering in her ear, she didn't bother looking, and went to walk away but she was pulled back into the tight grip of the monster behind her. "¿O fue porque te pedí? Hm, mi lobo..?" He smirked against her neck.

There was one thing, that Rire hated about vampire's especially the one standing behind her. The thing that annoyed her the most, is the fact that, their thirst of blood always means something else. So whenever Antonio wants blood, he always had something else, thank god he had learned to control it. Though, she didn't think today was the day he could, with the way that her cousin made her dress, plus she was the one that he loved, which made his temptations harder to control.

Rire trembled as she felt a small prick in the side of her neck, making her jolt a little in his arms, "Tonio... Stop. Now." He let go of her and handed the shoes over.

* * *

After she had placed the red heels on her feet, over the rose patterned stockings, that once again her perverted cousin placed out. The emerald green eyed Spaniard held out his hand. "Lo siento, Ri-ri... I'll try not to hurt you." He apologized, and Rire could tell he was sorry, her heterochromatic, red and blue eye shimmered in guilt, though she closed her eyes and took his hand. He helped her downstairs, Gil held out the jacket as Francis smirked and did his usual freaky laugh and made his way to the door nearly falling, but Gil caught him after handing her the jacket.

They were going to use Gil's car that he had stole off Ivan, who was already at the party probably under orders from Arthur, so he could sort out anyone who decided to be stupid and idiotic, and probably ended up ruining it for Rire. Since this was her birthday party after all. They all got into the car, Gilbert was driving, Francis was next to Gil, so he didn't try anything with Rire... Even if they were cousins, he couldn't tell if she was family or not in his state. While Antonio and Rire sat in the back, she stared out of the window as Tonio sighed.

After what seemed like an endless drive, Rire stepped out of the car, which was parked outside of Arthur's house, she sighed to herself, it looked like no one was in. So what was the reason for them being here. Obviously, Antonio would help her up the steps while Gil helped Francis up them. The stupid wine drinking french idiot was already smashed.

They walked into the house after the butler that Arthur had, opened the door to let them in, before he led them to the room, Toni had blindfolded Rire, and soon the butler was leading them into a room. Rire couldn't hear anything since it was so quiet, she noticed the light's weren't on either, and Francis even though he was in the best of states, switched lights on and Tonio stood behind her, undoing the blindfold, it took her eyes a little to adjust but she opened them, and every she had met screamed _'happy birthday'_ at her. It made Ri jump slightly but she frowned a little, and closed her eyes.

The eleven year old, who looked more like a sixteen year old, walked over and lifted her head grinning. "What's wrong? Isn't it always good to have the perfect seventeenth birthday? After all.. It's always best that the Heroine gets a good deed in what she does." She smiled and nodded, chuckling a little.

"Bien sûr. Merci Alfred ... Tout le monde." She blushed a little when Tonio whispered in her ear of who planned it all out, which made her look at him and gulp a little. "Me estás jodiendo ... ¿Cierto?" He shook his head and smiled.

It was strange everyone came over and wished her a happy birthday, she would stay with Antonio just in case she fell over in the heels. Seriously, Rire hated heels, but she didn't want to upset Francis, so she wore the heels for his sake, and they were slowly killing her inside. After about half an hour of chatting with others, some people getting drinks, not the little one's thank god, though Alfred seemed a bit, off so, she figured he sneaked around and had a few alcoholic drinks without Matt or Arthur noticing. Idiot.

Everyone look round to hear the american kid. "Anyway! Time for games!" He shouted... As everyone groaned at the though of the knowing what the first game was. Rire just smiled and thought to herself, _'There's the eleven year old side. As usual'_

* * *

All the guests made their way to a large round table and sat down, while Emil sat in the middle of the floor and spun the spinney arrow thingy on the board. They were playing truth or dare, but with twister. If you didn't agree and forfeited, you would have to go and stand on the large twister mat in the middle of the room where Emil was. How annoying. Vash another young child, he was Swiss which Rire found adorable, he had the job of calling out the names on the board that was sitting on his lap. He quietly spun it and looked towards the french boy. Just his luck, it landed on Francis, who was smashed. Arthur was the one to ask him.

"Francis.. Truth or Dare?" Being the usual french idiot, and being asked by Arthur, in which they both hated each other to the death, he blurted out _'dare'_ and Arthur smirked and glanced towards Rire. "I dare you to try and find Rire... Since you are already drunk. It should be hard. With all the other girls here as well." He hoped, it would be hard for him to find the girl.

Rire knew this was not going to end good, she could feel it. Francis stood up and walked to where she was sitting, obviously he wasn't that smashed, some of it must of worn of, but Rire was not expecting the sudden forceful kiss. Her cousin lifted her chin, and kissed her, it made her blush of course, it was embarrassing, being kissed by someone who was blood related, cousin or not. Though, the sudden action, shocked a few of them, even Arthur. As a instant reaction, the young girl pulled back and slapped her blonde cousin in front of her, and wiped her mouth, which woke him up a little, as he stepped back a little feeling pretty guilty, seeing her tremble and slip the heels of running out of the room. He would let her calm down, not wanting to start an argument.

"I-i.. Didn't say kiss her... Francis..." Arthur said in slight shock, he knew that Francis would take the dare a step further, but he did not honestly think it would be with a family member. Even if he was a perv towards others, Arthur still figured Fran had some sense inside his head. Obviously not though.

"It vas bound to happen.. A'er all... Francis is sm'sh'd.. He can't tell vat is vat, or v'o is v'o." Gilbert mumbled, he was tipsy, so some of his speech was a bit slurred, but everyone still understood, and Antonio ran out after her.

"Hopefully. Tonio can convince Farbe to come back to ze party. It is her after all. Zey are alvays able to convince each ozer ven upset." Ludwig mumbled after his brother. "You should apologize to her, Francis. Ven she gets ba-" He looked at the Frenchman, who was already on his way out to apologized to his cousin.

He didn't need Lud to tell him. He knew he had to go and apologized to Rire, already. Though he caught the faint words of Lud's and stopped at the door. "Fine, I will apologize... Though, please, will you keep the drinks away?" Everyone nodded as he walked back to his seat, they moved any drinks that were near him away, and then continued the game without Tonio and Rire.

* * *

"Risa...?" Tonio was wondering the second of three floors, that were within Arthur's house, wondering where the hell Rire had disappeared to. Even when he called out to her, he couldn't hear her at all. Antonio was so close to giving up, and getting the others to help, when he heard faint whimpers, coming from one of the many rooms close to him.

Antonio soon opened one of the doors and saw her sitting against the wall, near the corner trembling still he caught a glimpse of the lightly that was just shining through the window. Closing the door behind him, he sat near her and hugged her softly. "Risa... Da la espalda a mí." The girl raised her head as he smiled, staying close to the corner out of the light, she turned her back to him, softly he hugged wrapping his arms around her waist to calm her down a little. After he had calmed her down a little he moved his hands from her waist, carefully placing a locket necklace around her neck. The locket showed a unicorn, which represented her symbol, and the full moon for her being a werewolf, but also because it was her favourite animal and so the others didn't get suspicious. She lifted the locket and shook her head. "T-Tonio.." He covered her mouth, and softly bit her neck. Sliding his other hand around her waist again, as a bit of her blood, escaped and ran down her neck, making her shiver a little.

_'Is it strange... For a vampire to feed of a wolf?'_ Rire knew it was strange, but the question still lingered in the back of her head, as her friend fed from her. Though there was nothing wrong, for a werewolf, a vampire's bite meant nothing. The only weakness that Rire had, was pure silver and she knew pure silver was hard to find, though the easy thing to find was wolf bane, which weakens a werewolf's strength, not to mention it tasted disgraceful, and smelt really bad, and mostly caused her to throw up on every full moon that Tonio had given the substance to her.  
Though for Antonio it was harder, he fed on anything human or anything he loved, though, even if he had hurt Rire, she couldn't bite back, since a werewolf's bite could kill a vampire, and the fact that he could only go to school on certain days, when the sun wasn't so bright or wasn't out at all. The last one was holy water, and trust Rire on that one, she accidentally tipped it over Tonio one night, thinking it was just plain water. She soon found out how a vampire would react when angered, and she did not like it at all. Also they both were wondering how the hell it even got into the house.

Rire whispered past his hand a faint "Je vous hais... Te amo... Je ne sais plus... Toni.. Lo siento." Softly leaning against him, while he licked her neck, and smiled getting a faint moan from behind his hand, out of her mouth.

* * *

Toni soon moved his hand from her mouth, and moved it to where his other hand was, around her waist. He held her close since he knew this was a bad night, for her, full moons were the worst for the girl. As the light shined closer, not to mention he had practically knocked the girl out, well put her to sleep, in a easy-ish way. He let go of her, laying her on the floor gently, and soon rushed downstairs. Sighing with relief, when he saw the Danish teen. Mathias, he was the only person who knew about their secret and, the only one Tonio could trust, after what Gil had said about him, was glad no one else knew, well he hoped no one else knew. Mathias stood up and left with him, while the others looked curiously towards them, mostly the people who came with the Danish teenager.

The two made their way to the unconscious Rire, as Mathias took out a small flask, of a wolf bane mixed into a drink. He partly opened the girls mouth and tipped it into her mouth. They both heard her choke on it, though the problem was, her transformation would happen straight away, soon as the moonlight hits her body, and the full moon is seen with her own eyes. What didn't help their situation was, she had chosen the room with a window that was basically the whole of the wall opposite them, which meant it shone the light throughout the room hitting every spot. "Mierda... Ahora lo qué Mathias?" The two looked at each other as Mathias closed the curtains, Tonio hugged the girl, who was in the progress of coughing her guts up, in the weakened state, due to the wolf bane that was slowly processing through her body.

"Hvordan jeg mente at vide! Idiot!" It was late but Mathias walked back over to the both of them and sighed answering the question. "Jeg gætter... Opholder sig her... Ville være en idé. Du bliver her Tonio. Da du har set denne mere end mig" He just simply smiled at the Spanish boy and headed towards the door.

As Antonio nodded, before he left the room. "Diga a los demás, que ella está durmiendo. Hay no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y Toni es cuidar de ella." Nodding, he left the room, as the teen sat her up, and held her close again.

* * *

Rire looked round at him, in Toni's eyes she looked like she was ill, she couldn't hardly talk without gagging from the after taste of the wolf bane Mathias had given her, plus the fact that she was completely weakened. She sat in front of him, glancing at him, before turning her gaze to the closed curtains, and started to crawl over to them, since she couldn't walk properly.

"I want to see the stars... Why are the curt-"

Tonio would run over, only just noticing what she meant, but he was a little late as the light shone through the windows, her eyes caught the glimpse of the full moon, and she would just scream in pain. This made Mathias jump and think to himself _'She opened the fucking curtains'_ and Francis rose his head.

"Chaton.. What was that scream about...? Mathias.. What is going on up there! Qui salaud espagnol préférable de ne pas être blessant, mon chaton!" Francis grumbled standing up.

"Latter is probably... Having a bad dream... Tonio will calm her down. Don't worry." Mathias mumbled, everyone was practically out of it.

Gil stood up to hold him back. "Ich bin sicher, er ist nicht Francis. Bitte beruhigen. Sie ist wohl wirklich umgekippter. Es ist ihr Geburtstag, nachdem alle. Das Mädchen Eltern sind nicht hier entweder. Nicht vergessen darüber." Mumbling to the Frenchman he nodded and sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tonio stood back as Rire curled up on the floor, her appearance slowly changing, he looked away closing his eyes. Rire was slowly growing larger than a normal sized wolf, her body grew a mixture of light brown and orange fur, she was whimpering in pain, as her facial features had changed, and soon she had taken the form of a wolf, though this form was not of a wolf that you would have found in a forest, but a much larger one. She sat there and looked at the boy in front of her. The eyes, her blue one had turned to gold while the red one stayed the same. Tonio smiled and gently patted her muzzle, since he knew she would try her best not to harm him, she just licked his hand, and soon she changed once more, with only a few whimpers and whines from the transformation.

Rire had soon changed back into a human, to put it simple, she was naked her clothes vanished once she turned into a wolf, though now she was in her half state form and blushed, her two orange/brown ears twitched as she swayed her bushy orange/brown wolf's tail. She was in this form for reasons, that reason was; to prevent herself from attacking anyone near her and in this case, to stop herself from attacking Antonio, which she had many reasons to attack him for.  
Though, unfortunately, this form came with consequences, and just like Tonio, in this form Rire had a lust for attention. Just like how, Tonio has the lust for the blood of a loved one close to him, on a night of a full moon. When Ri changes into the figure of a human with ears and a tail, like she has now, she has the lust for attention in many ways. And usually it is always Tonio because he was the only one who knew this form. The bad part was, they would always disagree to it, because they were never together, and it was be slightly inappropriate at times. Like now, there were people downstairs and giving attention the way they both wanted, they would hear it. The two of them knew, Arthur wouldn't approve of the situation either.

"Full moons... Such menacing parts of the lunar cycle, for nocturnal animals" They both said in unison and laughed, as Rire tackled him to the ground and hugged him, making him faintly blush and hug back.

* * *

**Translations**

_Spanish_  
Idiot! You know I can't bite you! - Idiota! Sabes que no puedo morder usted!  
¿O fue porque te pedí? Hm, mi lobo? - Or was it because I asked? Hmm, my wolf?  
Me estás jodiendo... ¿Cierto? - You're kidding... Right?  
Da la espalda a mí. - Turn your back to me.  
Te amo - I love you  
Lo siento - Sorry.  
Mierda... Ahora lo qué Mathias? - Shit... Now what Mathias?  
Diga a los demás, que ella está durmiendo. Hay no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y Toni es cuidar de ella. - Tell others that she is sleeping. There is nothing to worry about, and Toni is looking after her.

_Italian_  
Non vorrei per essere gemeva a da Tonio perché ho detto a qualcuno il segreto - I wouldn't want to be moaned at by Tonio because I told someone the secret~  
Bella - Beautiful  
Siamo spiacenti, Feli. Non è la vostra cosa. Essendo l'iper uno del gruppo. Quella è più il tuo posto. - Sorry, Feli. It's not your thing. Being the hyper one of the group. That is your place.  
Arrivederci - Goodbye

_German_  
Ich bin sicher, er ist nicht Francis. Bitte beruhigen. Sie ist wohl wirklich umgekippter. Es ist ihr Geburtstag, nachdem alle. Das Mädchen Eltern sind nicht hier entweder. Nicht vergessen darüber. - I'm sure he is not Francis. Please calm down. It is probably really upset. It's her birthday, after all. The girls parents are not here either. Do not forget about it.

_French_  
Bien sûr. Merci Alfred... Tout le monde. - Course. Thank you Alfred... Everyone.  
Je vous hais - I hate you.  
Je ne sais plus. - I do not know.  
Qui salaud espagnol préférable de ne pas être blessant, mon chaton! - That Spanish bastard better not be hurting, my kitten!

_Danish_  
Hvordan jeg mente at vide! Idiot! - How am I meant to know! Idiot!  
Jeg gætter... Opholder sig her... Ville være en idé. Du bliver her Tonio. Da du har set denne mere end mig - I guess... Staying here... Would be an idea. You stay here Tonio. Since you've seen this more than me

* * *

**_I thought.. I might make her Birthday go a bit scu-wif... Plus, I noticed I had added hardly anything vampish or werewolfy to it yet. So I got the idea of her birthday being a full moon. Completely changing the facts that werewolf's cant actually take form of a human with tails and ears, and not be a whole wolf._**

**_Plus I also noticed I hadn't made Francis act like a perv at all really, and what better way to do it that using his cousin... Just so he earned himself a slap. x3 I had fun writing that part._**

**_The next one will be mixed with escaping, fights and romance (hopefully romance) I still gotta boost my confidence on writing romance into it... More explicit romance and not just the random odd kisses and huggles, and Antonio forcing it onto Rire._**

**_Anyway R&R. Don't forget. You can change the name to what you like. Rire is just my OC. You can make it into your OC... Just... Don't steal the story x3. Only change the name 'Rire' to what you want._**

**_And yes, The Nordics are here!_**

**_○ Latter_****would be from Mathias ****_(Denmark)_**** and Lukas ****_(Norway)_**

**_○ Skratt_****would be from Berwald ****_(Sweden)_**

**_○ Nauru_****would be from Tino ****_(Finland)_**

**_○ Hlátur_****would be from Emil ****_(Iceland)_**

_**I will stick with "Latter" for Emil, makes it much easier. Plus all above means "Laughter" in the languages of The Nordics. "Laughter" is Rire's name meaning don't forget.**_

**_x Ria-chan x_**


	7. Chapter 6: Tick Or Treat

Rire sat on his lower stomach, causing Antonio to cough a little and choke on the small breath of air he inhaled as she sat on him. They both looked away blushing, Rire looked around and yawning as he turned his head away. After a while, Toni sat himself up and smiled when she looked towards him, feeling him move under her. A small nudge was felt against Rire's leg, so to be kind she moved and sat on the floor next to him, he inhaled air when she moved and calmed down a bit from the need of air. While he was calming his breathing pace, she was thinking of something and what they could do, so no one would find out about their true natures.

He looked towards her and frowned curiously, and decided on what he was going to ask, "What's up... Ri-ri?"

The girl turned her gaze which was met by his emerald eyes. "I was wondering... What to do now... This is Arthur's bedroom."

Looking around Tonio looked away as she grabbed her clothes, that were ruined, Rire also took the necklace and put it back on. She sighed and looked round at the Spanish boy sitting on the other side of the room. They looked at each other as she held the ripped clothing, he smiled, the smirked a little, understanding what she was implying with the rags, "Then... I'll just ask Arthur... Risa. Don't worry." He stood himself up and went to the door as Rire lifted herself up and walked over to him.  
She wrapped her arms around his and nuzzled her head against his back, mumbling a little, "Try not to let it slip on what happened in here." She smiled as he nodded. "Oh and.. Watch out... Francis might be slightly annoyed... From the scream." Letting go of him she walked back over towards the window and stood near the curtain, frowning a little swaying her tail.

* * *

Meanwhile Tonio headed towards Arthur and Alfred gesturing them to follow him so he could ask them something. As they walked out into the hallway, it seemed everyone had had their fair share of sleep and only gained headaches. Francis on the other hand he seemed really worried. Arthur looked at Antonio as he sighed. "Arthur... Do you have any girl clothing at all...? I have an idea." Alfred looked at him, as Tonio looked at Alfred and smiled. As Arthur wanted to know the plan as well. So Tonio decided to explain.

"It's Halloween... Además de que es el cumpleaños de... Rire... What about Rire taking the little one's trick or treating, while we think of something to do here, Eso la hará feliz otra vez... And forget about the situation that happened earlier. Si?"

Alfred nodded and smiled, he really liked the idea. Arthur agreed for Alfred's sake and smile. "In the attic there is a box.. There should be some in there... Alfred had dress up parties, when he was younger... The girls where the messiest.. So it involved spare clothes, whether they will fit her.. I would not know, but it would be worth a try. Agreed." Tonio nodded and smiled.

"Gracias, Artie... Alfred, go tell the others to be ready. Make sure you have different costumes." He petted Alfred as he grumbled, while Tonio left to head for the attic. Alfred went to tell the others his age and younger, and Arthur went to tell the older ones to think of idea's to cheer Rire up, after earlier's incident.

* * *

Rire looked out of the window waiting patiently for Tonio to com back, meanwhile she had wrapped herself in the curtain, and covered herself, sitting on the floor fiddling with the necklace. "What dramatic idea would he have come up with..." She sighed expecting the worse from him, as she turned her gaze back to the window. "Lucky. Trick or treaters having fun under the moonlight." She frowned watching the small children and their friends and family having fun. "You're not cursed like some..." Yawning she still sat there and watched them all, her heterochromatic blue eye and red eye, filled with sadness, and slowly watered, when she remembered her time with her parents trick or treating on her birthday, before everything went wrong and the dominant wolf gene in her dna became active. Closing her eyes, a few tears rolled down her cheeks from her eyes as Tonio walked in quietly, with the clothing.

He walked over to her and frowned a little, wiping the tear away, as she opened her eyes slightly, and looked at him, "So.. What's the plan?" Rire mumbled as she looked away from him blushing slightly sitting herself up properly, after slouching as she was sleeping. "You senorita, are going to go trick or treating..." He smiled and placed the clothes in front of her. She blinked a little as he turned away, she looked at the clothes, and liked them. They were different from the dress she had to wear, instead they were steampunk type clothing. Which went with her current situation, of having a wolf's tail and ears.

He looked round a bit after she had finished changing, it didn't take that long but, it was hard getting some of the clothing on. She stood there as he stood up. "I think... It needs to be.. A little more scruffy. After all.. I'm, going like a stempunk wolf girl." She smiled as he nodded as she ripped one sleeve off the shirt, Toni ripped a few sections of the other, and the shoulder section. They cut a few rips into the trousers and the corset, as well as the boots she was wearing. Rire then stepped on one of the lenses on the goggles before placings them on her head, and smiled. Toni looked away a little blushing, a bit at her apprearance.

"It works... Parece como usted acaba de ser atacado por un lobo." He chuckled a little as she giggled and swayed her tail.

"That.. I guess would be good... It's Halloween after all." She frowned as he hugged her. "And... My birthday." She flinched a little from the sudden attack to her neck, blushing more, as he drank from her a little, she gripped his shirt. He licked her as she smiled, she would walk towards the door. "I guess, I'm taking Alfred and that lot with me..?" Antonio nodded as she turned back to the door after asking the question, and walked out. He wiped his mouth before walking out after her.

* * *

Alfred and the others would be standing at the door waiting for her, Emil and Vash both excited dressed as soldiers, Alfred dressed as a comic hero which made her laugh a bit, as they all turned and looked at her. To be honest most were shocked at her outfit. Tonio stood at the stairs as Gil walked over to him and smirked. "Sie sieht ziemlich ... Wussten Sie helfen das Mädchen ... Mit dem Outfit?" Tonio nodded a little at the prussian's question as he smiled and did his little laugh, while Francis stood and looked at her outfit. "Chaton... Is a Loup...?" Rire looked at him and smiled. "Only for the night Francis... Ne vous inquiétez pas tellement." She kissed his forehead and smiled. It was true, she was only a wolf for the night, due to the full moon. Rire soon left with the little kids. As they were all dressed up, she swayed her tail being dragged by Alfred and Matthew out of the house, Tino helping her out with Berwald, due to there being quite a few of Alfred's little friends.

Arthur turned towards the rest that were left in the house and nodded as they all decided to start getting the proper party ready, and since when they come back, all the little one's would be tired, they could do what all teenagers do on parties, and have a really good time, without having to worry about little kids running around the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, as they were trick or treating, Rire had told Tino and Berwald to continue, since she has a feeling they are missing someone from the group, and she was right, they were missing Lili, Vash's little sister who seemed to have got lost. As she went to look for the small child she sighed, and shouted her name. Hearing small cries she followed them, leading to an allyway. "Lili... Are you here...?" She walked down the ally, though since it was dark, she could see anything. Hearing more cries she followed them and found her sitting near the wall crying. Rire hugged the child and calmed her down, Lili trembled and whimpred before tapping, Rire's back warning her about the person who was standing behind her. She felt herself being torn away from the child and held in a firm grip. Rire struggled and tried to scream but her mouth was covered by the firm grip of the hand, and Lili ran to get help, by running back to the house, which thank god wasn't that far from where they were, it was only a little out of the way of the houses close to the forest.

Arthur turned round hearing a bang on the door and went to answer it, as he answered Lili ran in and straight to Elizaveta. "Eliza-san! Rire... Lost..." Elizaveta hugged the girl calming her down. "Calm down... Tell me what happened Lili." Lili nodded hugging the Hungarian girl and calming down, starting to explain. "I got lost from big brother... And Rire came to find me. When she did... There was a man and he... He took Rire..." Elizaveta hugged her and stroked her head, as Arthur went to get Francis and Antonio after hearing that Rire was taken.  
**:+:**_**  
**_Rire struggled more but soon felt drowsy and fell unconscious in the mans arms, as Tino and Berwald started to get a little worried, that the two girls hadn't returned, and soon received a message from Mathias saying _'Lili was at the house, but Rire had been taken after finding her. Tonio and Francis have set out to look for her, bring the little ones back.'_ After receiving it, Tino and Berwald rounded the kids up and headed straight back for the house, it took a while to convince Alfred, but then they told him that Arthur wanted him back and he soon obeyed and headed back with them.

Antonio headed towards the alleyway that Lili had mentioned finding out that Rire wasn't there he growled as Francis panicked a little. Gilbert and Arthur were both checking the other side of the town to where Antonio and Francis was, calling out for her as Elizaveta and Roderich had informed the police about it, and Mathias, Lukas, Tino, Berwald were looking after the kids with Ludwig and Feliciano. Lovino was trying to get in contact with Rire, but it was just going straight to answer phone.

* * *

It had been two days since she was taken and finally, when Rire woke up she looked around and found herself tied to a single bed, quite far from the town. She struggled as the stranger that had taken her, walked through the door she growled at the bright light when it hit her eyes, since she was in a dark room.

"Zhèyàng yīgè kě'ài de nǚhái... Tā wèishéme yào dài tā?" (这样一个可爱的女孩...他为什么要带她？)

She heard him mumble something in a foreign language she hadn't heard before. Blinking a little she coughed a bit. She wondered how long she had been out for and looked at the man as he smiled. "How are you feeling ~ aru." She would go to answer but she couldn't speak and frowned.

Her throat was dry and she wanted to be untied, plus she was completely starving. As well she had noticed her ears and tail had disappeared, which didn't surprise her after all, it wasn't the same day. He frowned. "Sorry... I no mean to keep you tied ~aru" She nodded and smiled faintly. "It orders. What is your name?"

Rire looked at him a mumbled. "Rire... Je suis Rire." He smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet chu. I am Wang Yao. Call me Yao. ~ aru"

Rire nodded as he left the room, to go and tell the one who ordered it all that she had woken up. Rire stared at the ceiling and frowned. Mumbling to herself, "Help me Toni... Fran... Gil." Closing her eyes she sighed, slowly falling back to sleep.

"It's lonely here... And dark... I'm scared."

* * *

**Translations**

_French_  
Chaton... Is a Loup...? - Kitten is a Wolf?  
Ne vous inquiétez pas tellement. - Do not worry so much.  
Je suis Rire. - I am Rire.

_Spanish_  
Además de que es el cumpleaños de - Plus its the birthday of.  
Eso la hará feliz otra vez - That will make her happy again.  
Si - Yes.  
Gracias - Thanks.  
Senorita - Miss  
Parece como usted acaba de ser atacado por un lobo. - Looks like you've just been attacked by a wolf.

_German_  
Sie sieht ziemlich... Wussten Sie helfen das Mädchen... Mit dem Outfit? - She looks pretty... Did you help the girl... With the outfit?

_Chinese_  
Zhèyàng yīgè kě'ài de nǚhái... Tā wèishéme yào dài tā? (这样一个可爱的女孩...他为什么要带她？) - Such a cute girl... Why did he take her?

* * *

**_Yup.. Yup.. The Asian countries kidnapped Rire... :o Dun Dun Duuuunnnn... Sorry if China sounds a little off... ~.~_**

**_I was actually listening to the Vampire Knight OST while doing this :P It worked on helping me out._**

**_R&R Enjoy ;)_**  
**_I might be turning it into a Spain x Reader fanfic... Dunno.. Yet.. Still debating._**

**_x Ri-Ri-chan x_**


	8. Chapter 7: Secret's Out! Save Rire

_Here are the roles of the Asian Countries:_

_**Hong Kong**__ – Leon/Wang Jia Long/Li Xiao Chun – Rire's Old old childhood Friend._  
_**China**__ – Wong "Yao" – Former Right Hand Man now Taiwan's Trainer._  
_**Taiwan**__ – Meimei/Mei/Wanwan/Wan-Chan/Tai-chan – China's Pupil._  
_**Korea**__ – Im "Yong" Soo – Annoying helper of Thailand._  
_**Thailand**__ – Hail – Japan's Right Hand Man._  
_**Vietnam –**__ Vie – China/Taiwan's Pupil._  
_**Japan**__ – "Kiku" Honda – In Charge._

_(Vietnam, Thailand, Taiwan and Hong Kong's names have not officially been decided fully.)_  
_(I will be using Mei for Taiway. Hail for Thailand. Vie for Vietnam and either Leon, Xiao or Jia for Hong Kong. With Korea it will be Yong.)_

* * *

Struggling more, she sighed as another person came in, she closed her eyes slightly, from the light that entered the room, this time it was a girl. She walked over with a tray and smiled but kept looking behind her, when she knelt down near the bed; she picked up a stone cup, a traditional mug probably from Asia, and placed it against Rire's lips carefully, as she poured the fresh water into her mouth. Rire gulped it down and smiled. "Gracias."

"Mei"

"Gracias… Mei." Rire smiled as the child looked behind her again, and quickly stood up bowing politely, to and heading out of the door leading out of the room, closing it, leaving Rire in complete darkness once more. Sighing she stopped struggling, she didn't have the strength to struggle, and she knew it was going to be a long time before she got out of the ropes. There were no windows, so she couldn't see the moonlight when it was a Full moon. One door. Complete and utter darkness.

"LASS MICH RAUS!" She coughed a little after screaming her throat was killing.

She need to get back to Tonio. Francis would be going crazy, Gilbert would be slowly loosing it because Francis would be going crazy. Arthur would be trying to calm Alfred and Matthew out because they lost a dear friend. Heck, Rire was loosing it herself. She felt water prick her eyes, making them sting as she slowly started to sob.

"Te Amo! Tonio~ Help me! Onegaishimasu. Dōzo!"

The door slammed open making the girl jump, and trembled a little seeing the man in the white sort of navy outfit. She looked at the two people behind him, Yao and Mei. She gulped a little, and went to apologize but soon decided not to when Yao shook his head, telling her not to.

"Where did you rearn this ranguage?"

"I-i… W-was t-told by a-an old friend… W-well… Little s-sections." She stuttered as he walked closer.

"And who was your rittre friend?"

"H-his name w-was L-leon."

"Ah~ You must be on about Xiao"

"X-xiao? No.. Leon did not know much you stronzo!"

They brung the kid into the room as Rire's eyes widened a little, she gulped a little, trembling, as he stared at her shocked as well.

"R-risa...? Risa L-licrone?"

"L-leon." She glared at him as he gulped. "And.. It's Rire.. RI-RE! Sheesh, Stupide, vous, n'obtiendrez non? Oui?"

"Ah~ H-honda-san... R-Rire-chan.. Speaks many languages." Xiao bowed in apology to the man in the navy suit outfit thing. As Rire turned her head away and sighed, frowning.

"I just want to go home. I want to go and see Toni... I want my cousin... Hell I want to see the estúpido twin brothers and that annoying german bastardo!" She struggled a little before growling. "I hate it here! Je veux rentrer chez moi! Vous êtes tous des! Vous êtes tous des pricks!" She stared at the wall as they left except Xiao.

"Rire..."

"I'm sorry.. L-leon.. I... I've just never been this far away... I havent gone a week nearly without seeing Toni or the others at least once. Francis must be going crazy. I got to get out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Francis met back up with Toni then they both went to meet up with Elizaveta, Roderich, Gibert and Arthur. None of them had any luck and Francis collapsed to his knee's as Gilbert tried to cheer him up with the others, Tonio fowned and clenched his fists, before turning to the half moon.

"Just like tracking a dog... We need another dog." He blinked as they all looked up at him as he covered his mouth. "Lo siento. Rire's scent... Dogs can track."

"Bastard.. Where will we find the dog?"

"Idiotas!" Tonio grinned and looked at them all. "Where else would you find a dog? Or you use the tracker system in cell phones."

* * *

"Honda-san. Please. You do not know what you are dealing with! She is a werewolf! And you have kidnapped a vampire's mate! Bloodpack! And Friend." Xiao shouted at the navy man, being dragged back to her room, and thrown inside with her.

"Forget it Leon."

"Rire...?"

"The last thing Antonio did before Yao had taken me, was take a little of my blood." She stared at the ceiling. "I'm glad he did. Leon.. M-my throat hurts."

He nodded and left the room to get her a drink frowning a little, as she laid tied to the bed annoyed, scared, lost, alone and surrounded in complete darkness for the eigth millionth time. He came back with the drink and closed the door behind him. She nuzzled her head into her upper arm, trembling, he put the tray on the side table, before climbing on the bed and curling up next to her quietly falling asleep as well.

"You know. Leon.. If I could move my arms..." She looked down at him and smiled. "I would hug you." He looked up at her confused, as she smirked. "I still remember.. How afraid of the dark you are... And... It is pretty dark in here."

He glared and snuggled up to her quietly as she chuckled and closed her eyes. Both of them falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Lo siento Fran... It's my fault. I shouldn't of let her go."

"You... Knew that this might happen?"

"Now zat I zink about it... I zought, I remember Kiku saying he was going to be visiting England." Gilbert mumbled. "Ludwig was told by Kiku due to the alliance thing."

"But.. Why would Kiku go after Rire?"

"Well there could be the fact she is related to the Frog." Arthur suggested. "And in any case, Fran is allianced with many countries including like Alfred, who is allianced with Natasha, the little sister of Ivan who is allianced with Yao... Kiku's enemy."

"Then if Kiku kidnapped Rire... We just have to find Kiku and that. Maybe get Yao out of there."

"And Leon... Otherwise known as Xiao or Jia." Arthur shoved in. "I used own him, kind of like Teacher and student." He mumbled, quietly.

"Leon... Rire... Used to know a Leon." Fran stood there. "He taught her Chinese and a hint of Japanese."

They all blinked and soon headed straight back for Arthur's, so they could get a hold of Kiku through Lud.

* * *

"Honda-san. It's the phone." Hail handed him the phone quietly.

"Herro. Honda Kiku speaking?"

"Ahh~ Kiku-kun."

"Rudwig?"

"Mmh~ I vas vandering... Vould you happen to have Rire-chan zere?"

"Hai. I do. Is there a probrem?"

"Vell.. You see. Ven you took Rire. It vas her brizday. And ve vere all celebrating it."

"Ah~ Gomen. But I am trury sorry. I can't hand Rire Ricrone over just yet."

Ludwig passed the phone onto Arthur.

"Look here Kiku. I need Rire right here. Right now! I don't care what you need her for. I need her here to shut Alfred and Matthew up!"

"Arthur-san. Rike I said. I am sorry, but I can not hand over Rire Ricrone."

"Why do you need her so much... What does she posses that you need so much?"

"Ah. Rittre Miss Ricorne, possess a certain type of gene... In her DNA... That I must obtain."

"C-certain... Type of G-gene?"

Antionio stole the phone and walked away.

"Look here. You lay a finger on that girl and I will hurt you myself! Hijo de puta! Esa es mi lobo secuestrado!"

"Is this mister vampire?"

"Tch." Antonio trembled a little. "Sì, Sir."

"I wourd rove for you to come and visit. I am sure Rire wourd too." Kiku hang up as the others looked at him.

* * *

"C-chaton.. R-really is a Loup?" Antonio looked at them and frowned nodding a little.

"S-si. She kept it a secret... So you guys wouldn't worry."

"Seems we are going to seek out Kiku." Arthur sighed. "This is so troublesome. But... We can't let him touch Rire. Wolf or not. She is practically family.."

They all nodded and set out in the three different cars parked in Arthur's front-garden. Arthur, Ludwig, Alfred, Felenciano and Matthew, in Arthurs car. Gilbert, Tonio, Francis and Lovino. In Gilberts car. The nordics in Mathias' car. The others stayed at the house, so it wouldn't get to dangerous. Matthew came in handy, because he wasn't regulary noticed, he could easily pinch the keys for Rire's room. Plus the nordics were good with fighting, well. The other nordics. But the gang all went to save Rire and Xiao. Though one thing was bugging Antonio.

**How was he going to explain to Rire, that everyone now knew she was a werewolf?**

* * *

**Translations:**

_German:  
_LASS MICH RAUS! - LET ME OUT!

_Japanese:_  
Onegaishimasu. Dōzo! - お願いします。 どうぞ - I need your help. Please!

_French:_  
Stupide, vous, n'obtiendrez non? Oui? - Stupid, you do not get? Yes?  
Je veux rentrer chez moi! Vous êtes tous des! Vous êtes tous des pricks! - I want to go home! You all! You're all pricks!  
C-chaton - K-kitten.  
Loup - Wolf

_Spanish:_  
Gracias - Thanks.  
Gracias Mei - Thanks Mei.  
Te Amo - I love you.  
Estúpido - Stupid  
Bastardo - Bastard  
Lo siento - Sorry  
Idiotas! - Idiots!  
Hijo de puta! Esa es mi lobo secuestrado! - Son of a bitch! That's my wolf kidnapped!  
S-sì - Y-yes

_Italian:_  
Stronzo! - Asshole!  
Sì, Sir - Yes, Sir.

* * *

**_There are your translations. Sorry if some are a bit off. R&R, no bullshit please._**

**_Yes chapters are slow. I can only use my dad's computer at the moment so they will be._**

**_x Ria-chan x_**


	9. Chapter 8: Drugged but Saved

Xiao shook Rire a little as she curled up a little, pulling him into a hug, causing him to blush slightly, and nudge her again. "Risa." She growled a little and sighed. "Risa wake up!" She grumbled and opened her eyes looking at the young chinese kid, before turning her head towards the other Chinese man and frowned a little, as Xiao help her sit up.

"Miss Rire... Seems... You had a call."

Rire nodded taking the phone trembling slightly. "Oui?"

"CHATON!"

"Liebe!"

"Ragazza!"

She moved the phone away from her ear, and so did Tonio from the shouting as she grumbled along with the two other people with her. "H-how?" Once the shouting had stopped it was the only thing she could asked them, as both of the supernatural kids put the phones back to their ears.

"Well. We remembered, Ludwig had Kiku's number, due to the alliance they made, and figured out why you were taken. Since you're Fran's cousin. He is the older adoptive..."

"Lost cousin you mean.. Or something like that"

"Of Matthew. Matthew is Alfreds twin, who is friends with Natasha and Ivan. Plus Ivan is friends with Yao and Kiku hates Yao. Also there might be the part about Leon somewhere fitted, since he is friends with Arthur, and Arthur is friends with you, and your friends with Yao. As well as Yao taking care of Leon." Rire sat there confused. "It's all to complicated."

"You got that right mi estúpido bastardo vampiro. Te echo de menos." She frowned, as Toni blushed a little and looked away. "Será mejor que venga a buscarme. Si no. Voy a matarte."

"Y si lo hago?"

"Usted recibirá más que sangre." She wrapped her arms around her knees blushing a little smiling.

He blushed more and covered his face a little as he others looked at him, they couldn't understand what he was saying, well expcept Lovino, because he spoke spanish and italian. He sat next to Lovi who was blushing madly, while Francis turned around and looked at the two sitting in the back while Gil drove, following Arthur, and the Nordics following them.

"Amor, ¿estás seguro?"

"Tonio. Cállate. ¿Quieres esto, usted ha soñado esto durante mucho tiempo! Ahora que estoy diciendo se puede, ¿por qué tantas preguntas sobre el mismo?" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Lo siento. Es justo Realmente da miedo. Estoy atrapado. Es oscuro, y no tengo ningún sentido del tiempo, días o si hay luna llena o no. Estoy preocupada... Solitaria. Tonio por favor."

"Okay. No se preocupe." He frowned and gripped his trousers a little as Francis, frowned slightly at the tension, of Toni's grip. "Estamos llegando a conseguir que... Te amo mi lobo."

She smiled sadly. "G-gracias, mi vampiro. Siempre... Te amo." He hung up, smiling sadly, his heart it pushed against his chest, as he replayed the last sentence that came from her in his head as he trembled, gritting his teeth.

"Gil. Tell Arthur to hurry!" Tonio mumbled as well as shouted a little, as he soon flashed his front lights, as well as back, to tell the two to hurry up as Tonio just got word from Rire, and she is alright, even though Tonio knew she wasn't.

* * *

While Rire was waiting for them to arrive, she was soon dragged out by, Kiku's new right hand man, Hail. She trembled as Xiao called her name out, but Yao stopped him, since they knew exactly what their Japanese leader was going to do to the french teen girl. Arriving at the place, she was soon strapped on a table, and attacked by a bright light, the only thing she could think of was a full moon, her pupils trembled, as she did so to, Kiku would stand in a room, looking over the labatory watching ever part of the process. Though he was shocked when she layed on the table, unconcious, naked, with a bushy orange tail and perfectly groomed orange ears, which blended with her long smooth straight orange hair.  
Breathing a little heavier than usual, Yao and Xiao ran into the labatory room as Kiku growled and left the room overlooking unamused by the event. The two men unstrapped her, as she was soon, helped onto Yao's back and taken to Mei's room where, she handed some new clothes, with a section for her tail. Rire soon changed and stood there and trembling, as Xiao explained to Yao, the concequences of this part of the transformation, well the bits he knew. Yao frowned and sighed, figuring why she needed Tonio.

After a few hours, there was a loud crash in the main entrance as they all ran, seeing Francis and Kiku clash. Rire trembled and ran towards Tonio before being held back by Hail, and Tonio being stopped by Yong.

"Tonio!" She struggled growling, being dragged away.

"Risa!" Tonio shouted, struggling as well.

"Kiku! Keep your promise. You got the DNA and we get the girl back!" Fran screamed as Kiku grinned a little.

"I don't think that can happen." Fran growled a little, shaking as they both pushed the swords against each other more. "See. I have taken a riking to Rire... So. I won't be retting her go."

Xiao trembled as Tonio stopped struggling, while Rire was thrown and locked back into the room, banging on the metal door, before falling to her knees weak and tired. Trembling. Francis trembled, he couldn't even imagine not seeing Rire anymore. Lovino ran over to his spanish friend to calm him down before he went crazy. Rire meant everything to the Vampire, they all knew that, execpt, Kiku, Hail and Yong. The rest knew and they knew the concequences.

"Kiku! I told you!" Xiao trembled a little. "You do not know what you are dealing with!"

There was a loud bang from down the hall, they all looked at the hallway, as Hail stood there. Tonio looked up and started to run towards the noise, Hail followed him, as Francis kept on gaurd with Kiku, in the same stance, so if one of them moved, the other would easily get a clear shot at the opponant. Tonio placed his hand on the door, where the noise was coming from, and quietly mumbled the girls name, as it calmed down, and all that was heard was quiet sobs and Toni's name followed by 'help', 'then let me out', 'it's cold and lonely' and 'te amo please'. Hail stood there and still didn't give the keys to Tonio, the keys until he had orders from Kiku, which wasn't going to happen, till Fran and Kiku had settled their differences in the main hall. Where everyone else was.

"Fran!" Tonio shouted.

"Kiku. Just let her out." Kiku sighed and nodded his head a little as Yong went to tell Hail.

When Hail opened the door she would be kneeling on the floor trembling, though she flinched when someone hugged her. Lifting her head, her cheeks turned a tint of red, as she slowly hugged the boy back, though they were soon torn apart, and dragged towards the labatories. Seperate ones. Kiku backed of from Fran and headed for the Labs, after Yong and Hail. And straight away so did Gilbert, Francis and Xiao. As well as Lovino and Yao.

* * *

The two kids both felt themselves being strapped onto a table, Rire was trembling like hell, when she saw the needle in Hail's hand, and shook her head. Her eyes tear'd up and she screamed, as soon as it pricked her skin. "No!" She struggled, trembling crying as Fran banged on the door, and Hail looked round as she felt dizzy, confused and really sleepy, panting a little. Hail had injected her with morphine, to calm her down, but also to numb her muscels so they could perform the experiments, due to her gene of having DNA from wolves, somehow.  
"I... Hate bei...ng... A lab rat." Slowly unconcious, as Gil went to help Tonio with Lovino. Xiao opened the labatory room, as they both ran over to the unconcious girl. Gilbert realeased Antonio from the table before they could repeat the same process on him, to what they had done to Rire. Xiao held Hail back as much as he could with the help of Yao, as Fran released his cousin, and carried her away from the Lab room, to meet back up with Tonio and that.

"Nhn.. Fran... I don't feel good." Waking up a little she coughed. Rire still felt numb, but slowly lifted herself up, the others were conversing downstairs, she stumbled to the door, before, opening it and running to the bathroom, to be sick.

"Kiku can't be that bad... Right?"

"He injected Risa with morphine!" Toni raised his voice a little at Arthur.

"Bella chica is awake..." Lovino mumbled hearing a stumble up stairs. They all stopped as Francis ran up the stairs.

"Rire?" He stepped into the bathroom, as she sat leaning against the bath trembling. "Chaton..." He grabbed a flannel and damped it a little, before kneeling down in front of her, and cleaning her up a little. She chuckled a little.

"I'm not a kid... Fran... But thanks." He helped her up and kept her stable taking her downstairs. "Wh..at happened... Any...way?"

"You... Don't remember chaton?" He looked as his cousin shook her head, and trembled a little. "Okay... Well... Vous avez été kidnappé, et... Nous n'avons pu vous trouver."

"Qui? Qui m'a enlevé?" She looked at her cousin standing in the hall of Arthurs mansion. "FRAN! Qui putain a fait? Tout ce que je me souviens, on l'injecte... Et c'est tout!" Lovino and Toni walked of the main room. "Merde." Francis hugged her to keep her on her feet still, as she held her head trembling. "Je ne me sens pas bien."

Fran turned to Toni as he nodded and went to the kitchen as he took her to another room, that was quiet sitting her down. Lovi followed with Gil as Feliciano and Ludwig tried to keep Arthur calm. Toni stood at the door as Lovi walked up to him, he handed the italian the glass of water and shook his head, refusing to go in, for a various amount of reasons, and decided to apologize for shouting at Arthur. Lovino nodded and walked back placing the glass on the table and sat back down, she curled up on the couch frowning a little, trembling still, staring at the glass.

"Drink... It's just water."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I-i... Don't trust it..." Rire gulped a little. "Last time I had water... It had wolf-bane mixed in."

"That's the reason you never drink water?" Lovi asked as she nodded.

"How did you guys even find out...?"

"Toni... Argued vith Kiku over ze phone... Ve recongized some of ze vords his said in Spanish." Gil mumbled as she nodded and sighed.

"A-and...?"

"Ve know vat he is asvell."

"Je déteste vraiment ça. Mon cousin, qui est le Bloodpack à mon meilleur ami."

"Désolé... Fran... Je viens n'ai jamais voulu vous vous impliquer." He shook his head and sighed.

"Non. Chaton... Ce n'est pas grave"

She nodded and stood up, walking out of the room, and headed upstairs as Feliciano nudged Tonio, after seeing her head towards the room she was given to sleep in.

* * *

_Spanish:_

Mi estupido bastardo vampiro. Te écho de menos. - My stupid bastard vampire. I miss you.  
Será mejor que venga a buscarme. Si no. Voy a matarte. - You better come and get me. If not. I will kill you.  
Y si lo hago? - And if I do?  
Usted recibirá más que sangre. - You will get more than blood.  
Amor, ¿estás seguro? - Love, are you sure?  
Tonio. Cállate. ¿Quieres esto, usted ha soñado esto durante mucho tiempo! Ahora que estoy diciendo se puede, ¿por qué tantas preguntas sobre el mismo? - Tonio. Shut up. You want this, you have dreamed of this for a long time! Now I'm saying you can, why so many questions about it?  
Lo siento. Es justo Realmente da miedo. Estoy atrapado. Es oscuro, y no tengo ningún sentido del tiempo, días o si hay luna llena o no. Estoy preocupada... Solitaria. Tonio por favor. - Sorry. It's just really scary. I'm stuck. It's dark, and I have no sense of time, days, or if the moon is full or not. I'm worried... Lonely. Tonio please.  
Okay. No se preocupe. - Okay. Do not worry.  
Estamos llegando a conseguir que... Te amo mi lobo. - We're coming to get you... I love you my wolf.  
G-gracias, mi vampiro. Siempre... Te amo. - T-thank you, my vampire. Always... I love you.

_German:_

Liebe - Women.

_Italian:_

Bella - BeautifulRagazza- Girl._  
_

_French:_

Oui? - Yes?  
Vous avez été kidnappé, et... Nous n'avons pu vous trouver. - You were kidnapped and... We could not find you.  
FRAN! Qui putain a fait? - FRAN! Who the fuck did?  
Tout ce que je me souviens, on l'injecte. Et c'est tout! - All I remember is being injected. And that's it!  
Merde. Je ne me sens pas bien. - Shit. I do not feel well.  
Je déteste vraiment ça. Mon cousin, qui est le Bloodpack à mon meilleur ami. - I really hate that. My cousin, who is my best friend Bloodpack.  
Désolé... Fran... Je viens n'ai jamais voulu vous vous impliquer. - Sorry ... Fran ... I've never wanted you to get involved.  
Ce n'est pas grave - It does not matter

* * *

**_Ehh for this, it was just really getting Rire back, clearing everything up. Sorry if I made Japan sound harsher, but it's when they were younger, plus, it was mostly another person's idea, and you'll find that out later on, whose idea it was exactly.  
_**

**_Review. Sorry bout translations being a little off again._**

**_Love Ria-chan._**


End file.
